Meeting Mr and Mrs Hiwatari
by starshards
Summary: Quite possibly the most traumatic experience in a young person's life: taking your boyfriend to meet your parents. What could be more embarassing? Being that boyfriend? Or being the boyfriend of their son? Awkward is an understatement...[KaRe] Shounen-ai
1. Default Chapter

Author: Shin X3!

Rating: PG-13 for implied sex, mild language and shounen-ai (all the good stuff halved)

Pairing/s: KaixRei (as if there were others!)

Beta: The usual, Hikari no Donya, Mirai Shinranui, Elsalhir and randomly thrown at slave4kai and huh? (I know, I'm a fiction whore ;;)

Disclaimer: Blah blah, no own, blah blah.

Warnings: First off, though it throws the fanfiction world in to nuclear winter, Kai's parents are indeed, alive and well (you may choose to ignore this… after all, the manga isn't known for it's good endings �� +bitterness+ and no, they are not evil either, they're kind of… normal, which is what I hope to cover here (the fact that I'm desperate to tackle new ideas also helps). Another warning is…well… don't expect me to update very fast… again, I am not best known for my speed. For this I apologise.

Happy readings.

* * *

**(Part 1)**

Kai sighed for what seemed to be the fiftieth time since entering their bedroom. Rei raised a single fine eyebrow, his eyes remaining fixated on the book he had propped against raised knees, his hands resting lightly on the crisp white pages.

"Are you going to tell me what's gotten you so agitated, or are you going to force me to guess?" his voice, soft, yet clear broke through the silence that was punctuated only by the slight rustling of clothes as the elder of the two peeled his shirt off, and started removing his belt.

Kai caught himself before he showed any outward signs of starting as the honey like voice of the tiger broke him from his thoughts. His expression set itself in a scowl as he contemplated how exactly he could answer, his hands pausing in their task, clutching at his half opened belt.

"Fine, I have to guess," Rei sighed, and with a little reluctance, slid his 'Mokey Mokey' card (a favourite among bookmarks, for he swore that it would valiantly protect his books when he was away) under the last line that he had read and carefully closed the book and placing it on the little bedside table, before turning his bright ochre eyes upon his moody team captain. "Hmmmnn…" He mused, folding his arms and bringing his hand up to rest his chin on, as if deep in thought, making a show of giving Kai his full attention. "You've decided that…" he trailed off before grinning, "You want to be a woman!" Kai responded with an annoyed snort and a quick glare out of the corner of his eye, before pointedly ignoring the neko-jin boy and continuing with his undressing.

The truth was, what he had to say was awkward, and if he was honest, a little embarrassing. If he didn't ask him, then Rei would be hurt, but if he did, then the tiger would be a pain to deal with for the next day or so. Not that Rei ever really annoyed him, but this was a delicate matter. It had to be done, and it was inevitable that it would come to this point, but still. It was one of the worst things a teenager had to go though, after puberty, odd crushes and abandoning your friends in a mad and short-lived quest for power.

He sighed again, hesitating a moment before he moved to sit on the bed and set about the task of removing his socks, very much aware of the golden gaze fixed on his back.

"Kai!" Rei had obviously had enough of the silence, resorting to the whiny voice that he only ever used if he wasn't getting what he wanted. Kai replied, sighing heavily before rolling onto his back and arching backwards, squirming until he had successfully wormed his way under the thick, warm bedcovers. Rei puffed his cheeks out and crossed his arms, his eyes narrowed in a heated glare that the Russian knew was aimed at him, even through his closed eyes. Deciding that he couldn't put if off much longer, and more so, he didn't want his later, more amorous advances to be rebuked, he spoke up.

"Rei..?" Immediately he felt the Neko-jin's mood change, the slight shift of his body indicating that his curiosity had been piqued, "you know how tomorrow is my birthday?" He heard the air whisper as the other nodded; he grimaced slightly and tentatively opened his eyes, fixing his ruby stare upon the teen before him, his features wonderfully clear in the soft glow of the bedside lamp. He took a small gulp. "W-"he frowned at the weak tremors his usually strong voice and tried again, "Would you like to come and have dinner with me and my parents?"

Rei's eyebrows shot up in surprise, his mouth dropping open a little.

"Wha..?" He sounded stupefied. Kai looked away, lowering his head until his gaze was fixed upon the quilt, lest Rei see the stirrings of an embarrassed blush grace his cheeks.

"My parents, they err… want to meet you, seeing how you're my 'special friend' as they put it," he replied quietly.

"They _know_ about us?" was the somewhat gasped response. Kai nodded once in affirmation, "H-how?" Rei questioned, his surprise evident. Kai cocked an eyebrow at the comment.

"How do you _think_ they know?" he asked, crimson eyes rolling in mild annoyance, "I _told_ them, idiot." Rei frowned again, looking extremely adorable as confusion spread through his features.

"Why did you tell them?" the yellow-eyed teen asked, confusion fast becoming worry. Kai turned back to his bed-mate and sent him his classic 'are you stupid' look, usually reserved only for Takao.

"They're my _parents_ Rei. I think they have a right to know that I'm in a relationship with someone I seriously want to spend the rest of my life with." Apprehensive gold immediately softened at Kai's sincere words, as the Chinese teen's lips curved into a gentle smile, yet Rei couldn't fully shake off his concern.

"Okay, I get your point," he sighed, as he shifted closer into the warmth that Kai offered, shuffling until his head was resting snugly in between the join of Kai's neck and shoulder and curling his arm about the others broader chest. Kai found his own arm naturally winding itself around the slimmer form next to him in response, bringing his hand up to rest against Rei's back, keeping him close. Once comfortable, Rei continued, "It's just that… you don't seem to be very close to them. At all." Kai moved his gaze from the ceiling to the pair of lovely sunny cat eyes peering up at him.

"I'm not. They're scientists, always busy, and before I was sent to private school I lived with my Grandfather anyway, but since Biovault's work was discontinued, they're… I dunno… _there. _All the time, especially since they received most of the money tied up in Biovault and Hiwatari Enterprises upon my Grandfathers imprisonment. I mean, it took them nearly seventeen years, but I think that they're just realising that they actually have a child, and since no charges were found against them and they claimed not to know what my grandfather was up to- which was a blatant lie, my father ran operations at Hiwatari Enterprises which funded Biovault- anyway, I think that they want to start all that 'bonding' crap with me. Maybe they've realised that letting me run amok, and pretty much doing what I wanted with little to no parental guidance has had an adverse effect on me." He shrugged, smirking a little at the way Rei's head bobbed when he did. Rei grinned as a sudden thought hit him.

"So basically, what you're saying is, you're a spoilt brat?" Kai's smirk grew wider as he moved his shoulder, making Rei's head bobble again.

"Basically, yeah," he replied, rolling onto his side and pulling the other body flush against his own, "I always get what I want, don't I kitty?" the Russian asked, openly leering at his neko-jin companion. Rei smiled widely and tugged on a bang of silvery hair that had fallen into Kai's carmine eyes.

"Yes, well we _both _know that," he chuckled, Kai grinned in answer and rolled them both over, effectively pinning the younger to the bed, before leaning over slightly and flicking the switch on the beside lamp and bathing the room in darkness. He turned back to his lover, watching him intently as his eyes adjusted to the blackness and the other's lovely features gradually became clearer. Lowering himself, he rested fully atop his captive and began to place tiny, warm kisses on the graceful curve of his neck.

"Kai? Rei spoke as he wrapped his hands around his captain's neck, softly running his fingers through the darker, midnight blue of the two toned hair.

"Mmmhmm?" was the reply as Kai moved his kisses to the Chinese boy's jawbone.

"They _do_ know that I'm male. Right?" the hesitance in Rei's voice caused Kai to pause in his ministrations, lifting his head slightly so that he could look directly into those nervous eyes.

"Yes, they do," he replied honestly. Rei flushed a little and nodded.

"H-how did they take it?" the tiger questioned. Kai looked down for a moment before shifting slightly so that his head was resting on the pillow, next to Rei.

"They…err," he started when Rei shifted his head so that he was facing him. Kai let out a small puff of air, "Well, they weren't _ecstatic_, which, I suppose is fair enough, but they weren't disgusted or extremely upset either. If anything, I think that they were disappointed but accepting." Rei nodded again and sent him a weak smile.

"Thank God _I _don't have to do that," Kai sent him a sympathetic look, to which Rei responded with a resigned smile and began toying with a lock of his slate fringe, "How did you tell them? If you don't mind me asking," Kai shook his head, indicating that he didn't.

"Simple, I walked into the dining room, said; 'I'm in a relationship with a boy called Rei. Deal with it.' My father said; 'Are you saying that you're gay?' and I replied; 'yes, very,' and walked out." Rei stared at him with wide eyes and began to chuckle.

"Ah, Kai, you have such a way with words," he snickered, trying to picture utterly shocked parents and Kai, as calm as ever telling them that they'd never have a natural grandchild like he was ordering noodles at a noodle cart. Said teen smirked back before raising his head, and shifting back to where he could embellish that sublime expanse of skin called Rei, with more kisses. The tiger held back a laugh when Kai blew a puff of hot air into his ear and nibbled gently on the lightly pointed shell.

"I bet they can't _wait _to meet the little harlot who corrupted their baby boy," he joked as Kai bit down on his neck. The Russian grunted in reply.

"Kitty-cat, _no one _could look at you and see a _harlot_," he deadpanned, causing Rei to grin brightly.

"Ah, that's good then, though I doubt that they're going to be very forgiving of me," the younger answered. Kai grunted again, mumbling against the skin of Rei's neck.

"Rei, if you just relax and act like you usually do, then they'll love you. I doubt very much that that there's any one out there who wouldn't." Rei beamed at the compliment and closed his eyes, finally allowing himself to drift away on a tide of good feelings. Another thought struck him.

"Should I take something with me? Flowers for you mother maybe?" Kai sighed, annoyed with his lack of progress, and raised himself until his face was looming above Rei's.

"I don't know, we'll discuss it in the morning, now, are you going to shut up kiddo, or are you going to make me, because I will you know." Rei let out a little 'eep' and nodded.

"Shutting up." He squeaked. Kai grinned, his mood for talking long gone, as he leaned down.

"Finally!"

* * *

Personal notes: I am indeed, still on a quest to make Kai human. I like writing him as a teenage boy... though I can't think where I got that mad notion from.

RR. It'll make an old girl like me happy. And all hail Mokey Mokey, possibly the greatest card in creation.

_'An outcast angel. No one knows what he is thinking. Sometimes he gets mad, and that is dreadful' _

pwns j00!_  
_


	2. Rei the Slut

I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but as a transition chapter, I felt that if I'd've said much more, it would have ended up being far too rambly.

As an apology, I'll put the next one up in a couple of days.

* * *

**(Part 2)**

Rei tugged irritably at the hem of his shirt as it rode upwards, flashing the tiniest segment of pale midriff as it did, before his hands fisted in the fabric once again, pulling it down with stern execution.

The morning had gone by without incidence. Takao and Max _had_ tried to give Kai 'birthday beatings' but soon stopped when Kai gave them a sadistic grin, promising them that on their birthdays, he'd get them back twice as much and twice as hard. Unsurprisingly, that had halted their plans, though Takao had insisted on poking Kai at random intervals in 'compensation for Kai not adhering to such ritualistic rules'.

The range of presents was, to be fair, as expected. A small trinket from Takao (which he insisted was 'personal'), a book and a new attack ring for Dranzer complete with blue flames and 'Kai' especially engraved into it from Kyou, a cuddly 'Suzaku' (which Kai suspected to be a parrot, but didn't question it) and a pair of socks with 'I love kitties' embroidered onto them and from Max and a new black shirt with silver wings on the back from Hiromi. Rei had elbowed him in the ribs when he had scowled, forming obvious criticisms in his mind, reminding him that these people had tried to give him worthwhile presents, and so, he had offered them a small smile, and genuine enough sounding thanks. Even Kai had to admit that the gifts were 'cute', and his mind was soon supplying him with images of Rei in that top sitting on their bed, looking like a naughty little angel. That had caused him to grin with delight, satisfying his team-mates into believing that he was thrilled with their offerings, though Rei was more then slightly suspicious with the way Kai's eyes lit up.

Rei's gift was still a mystery to him when they left the house later that morning to board the 'Hiwatari Enterprises' private helicopter. Rei had seemed awed by the sizable aircraft, which had obviously been designed with luxury in mind, a fabulous display of wealth that Kai found underwhelming and almost tacky; finding his distaste grow when he spied the initials 'HE' displayed on the side.

Without enthusiasm, he boarded, impatiently tugging Rei in when the younger paused to wave back to their friends, and sitting heavily into an oversized- and in his opinion- over the top black leather seat. Rei had quickly sat down beside him, remaining silent as his golden eyes darted around the interior, openly appreciating his lavish surroundings.

Once lifted off the ground, Rei soon lost interest in his temporary transport, preferring instead to fidget as his anxiety grew. He pulled down on the shirt again.

"Rei, will you please stop doing that?" Kai grunted. His boyfriend simply sent him a quick glance and placed his hands in his lap in response.

Two minutes later he was tugging on the shirt once again, distracting Kai from his magazine for the fifteenth time. With a defeated sigh, the Russian threw the magazine to the floor and turned on Rei.

"All right, _what_ is wrong with your shirt?" Rei winced and looked at the floor, hating it when Kai snapped at him like that. He didn't realise that he had been wearing on the others patience so much. The team captain's annoyed scowl vanished at the realisation that he had caused Rei to flinch, and he forced himself to calm, sitting back in his seat with a heavy sigh, cursing himself for his short temper. "Sorry," he muttered, placing a hand on Rei's forearm, "now will you _please_ tell me what is wrong with the shirt, because it looks fine to me." He tried again, his voice softer this time. Rei dragged his gaze up until it was level with Kai's.

"It keeps showing my stomach," he stated simply. Kai frowned a little.

"So?" Rei scowled in annoyance.

"So? So it keep's riding up, and not only is that annoying, but it makes me look even gayer then usual, I'm sick enough as it is of being called girly, so how is it going to look when I turn up at your parents wearing a sodding belly top with a big grin on my face that says; 'hi! I'm your son's slutty, flamboyantly-gay boyfriend. Love me?' he gasped in a breath, obviously finished with his rant, ignoring his lover's expression of surprised amusement.

"Rei, if you're that nervous then we'll turn back and go another time okay?" Kai said with a little smirk playing at the corners of his lips. Rei closed his eyes and grunted lightly in response.

"No, it's your birthday and you need to see them," he sighed, taking Kai's fingers into his grasp when said team captain slipped his hand into his, "Even if it is with me," he added as an afterthought, causing Kai to chuckle a little.

"Kitty, anyone would want to be seen with you. You light up the room, and if you think for a second that you look either flamboyantly gay or slutty, then, my dear, you really _are_ as naïve as I believe you to be," Rei's eyes cracked open to reveal confused amber.

"I'll ignore the 'naïve' comment, but it really doesn't make me look prissy or smutty?" he questioned. Kai shook his head once in reply and chuckled again.

"No Rei, it doesn't." He said simply.

"Really?" Rei enquired, his tone once of slight mistrust. The Russian held back another laugh.

"Really Rei it doesn't. Look, if you were wearing a leopard-print PVC belly top, then maybe, you'd look a little inappropriate, but since you're wearing a red, _long-sleeved_ Chinese shirt, I'd have to say that you look, sophisticated-come-hot, but then, what do _I_ know?" he deadpanned, smiling as Rei blushed lightly. "Besides," he continued, "Perhaps you'll find that they way you're slumped in your seat, and the fact that your seat-belt is on too tight _may_ have something to do with the shirt riding up." Rei's flush darkened at his silliness when Kai undid his seat-belt for him as if he were a small child. "Just a thought," the Russian added with an amused smirk.

Kai sat back in his seat, pleased to see that Rei had relaxed a little more, and stretched his arm forward, re-connecting his fingers with his Chinese lover's, drawing a small, but happy smile from the younger of the two. They sat like that, in companionable silence for several more minutes, Kai, thankful for the lack of twitching on Rei's part; at least, he was until Rei spoke up once again.

"Hey wait! Isn't red the colour that depicts danger?"

Kai let out an exasperated groan.

* * *

'Hiwatari Enterprises'- Taken from Beyblade Manga 3. The actual company of the Hiwatari's. 


	3. The humble abode of the Hiwatari's

I did promise to post sooner due to the shortness of the last chapter. Expect the next one sometime next week.

Notes: The name Susumu is the actual name of Kai's father taken from manga volume 3. Of Kai's mother, I have no idea, so I chose something I thought was appropriate.

Some of you have enquired as to where I got my manga from, and I'll say this: I was lucky. I've searched everywhere in town (Birmingham, England) for the manga, in each of my comic shops, and upon visiting 'Forbidden Planet' last time, there happened to be one Beyblade manga left in the whole shop… which just so happened to be about Rei.

I believe it was destiny. +Loves Rei to absolute pieces+

And about his parents… well… to be fair, going on what I've seen of the manga, his parents are pretty normal too. In fact, his father is quite a noble sod, something which I will explain more deeply later on.

coughs+ Okay, on with it, I know.

* * *

**(Part 3)**

An hour and a quarter later, and they touched down in Moscow, Kai waking from his feigned nap, which had, thankfully, shut Rei up for a bit. They quickly transferred from helicopter to car, which was, again yet another display of wealth, a gleaming black Mercedes complete with unformed chauffer.

Rei took a moment to absorb the detail of his new transport before climbing in sliding across the cream leather seat just in time to avoid Kai plopping into his lap as the other nonchalantly flopped down besides him, once again looking entirely _dis_pleased with their mode of travel. They sat in silence for the remainder of the fifteen minute journey, Rei choosing to stare dazedly out of the window, watching as inner city became suburb, the dull and lifeless greys of town blurring into the fresh green of pristine lawns and decorative trees.

It was obvious that they were drawing closer to the Hiwatari abode when the houses they were passing seemed to morph into the size of small palaces and the lawns seemed to become moderately sized parks, so it was unsurprising when they turned off the main road and past open gates and began travelling along a neat driveway, which Rei himself, would have classified a 'small road'.

And then they had stopped, Rei shivering, the cool breeze hitting him as the door next to him was opened up. He shot a quick look back to Kai, and seeing the total lack of amusement on his face, decided not to tell him that he had changed his mind and wanted to go back to their hotel. Hesitantly, Rei slid across the seat once more, and moved to stand besides that open door, perfectly still as he scanned the home of his lover's parents.

It seemed to him to be a behemoth, daunting, leering, ready to tear him apart at a moments notice. It was beautiful too, a truly stunning masterpiece of engineering and architecture, leaving Rei feel small, and a little unclean. As if he was not worthy to look at such a place, let alone go in. After all, he was nothing more then an orphan from a small and remote village in China. He would probably be seen as uncivilised by these people.

The bang of a car door caused him to start and whirl about only to find himself confronted with soft red, the same scarlet which he usually drowned in, unusually gentle with sympathy. Within seconds, Kai was behind him, arms wrapped tenderly about his waist as he buried his face in his neck.

"It's okay Rei, we can still turn back if you don't want to be here, I understand why you're nervous," his voice was softer then usual, a sure sign that he was worried about his neko-jin lover. Rei felt both touched and guilty simultaneously, and, though he was sure that he'd regret it in a few moments, he shook his head.

"You sure, kiddo? You know that I'm not going to be angry with you if you don't want to go in." Kai prompted.

"It's fine, really," Rei responded, stepping out of Kai's gentle hold and turning around to face him, "I think we should go in now, we've been out here for too long and I want to at least try to make a good impression."

He smiled, though he and Kai both knew that it was forced. "All right." Kai nodded and strode forwards, taking one of Rei's hands in his own as he passed, entwining their fingers together in a sweet and comforting action, though Rei had a suspicion that the hold was also there to prevent him from fleeing at the very last moment.

"Honestly though Rei, all you need to do is be yourself, when we're done with the introductions I'm sure that you'll calm down a bit, so don't worry your sweet little head about it so much." Kai muttered, trying to reassure his fellow blader as they made their way up the little set of steps leading up to the main doors, and into the house itself.

Kai continued in his hurried pace, wanting to get the coming trauma over with, Rei trailing behind, half dragged as his gaze roved over the ornate decorations and the copious design of the meeting hall, beginning to feel very much out of his depth.

Far too soon for both of their tastes, they stood at a simple oak door which, Rei guessed was most likely the last barrier between himself and the room that contained his team-captain and lover's parents. He swallowed heavily, trying to force down the nauseous churning in his stomach.

Kai on the other hand raised his fist, his knuckles rapping on the polished wood as he heralded their arrival. A single tremor running down his arm caused him to pause in the action of turning the door handle his palm had settled on, alerting him to the fact that his beloved little tiger was shaking. Cursing silently to himself, he gave Rei's hand a comforting squeeze, guilt surging through him for suggesting this in the first place, and opened the door.

The room was beautiful, complete with various hues of red and gold, offset with the deep mahogany of various decorative items. Kai stepped onto the rich, wine carpet, nodding once to the two occupants of the room, seated in lavish armchairs in front of the fire. The woman brushed her short silvery hair from her eyes as she looked up from the book settled comfortably on in her lap.

"Kai!" She cheered with a wide smile, immediately rising to her feet to greet her son. In response, the man seated on the other side of the room looked up from the programme he was intently watching on the widescreen television, his expression breaking into a smile as he too, rose from his chair and ambled over towards the youngest Hiwatari.

The woman, which Rei predicted with an educated guess to be Kai's mother, hurriedly made her way over to his Russian companion and threw her arms about him, a delighted smile upon her face. Not far behind was the one Rei presumed to be Kai's father, who regarded his wife and son with a small smile upon his face.

Rei watched silently as the scene unfolded before him, a slight pang of sadness adding to the nervousness that was gnawing at his insides. The feeling of not fitting in more then doubled as his doubts rose and he chose to huddle just behind his boyfriend, a little out of sight so that he could remain unnoticed.

"Happy seventeenth son," the boy's father addressed him, nodding his congratulations as his smile grew. Kai nodded in return, as formal as always.

"I thought that your friend was coming," Rei gulped from his hiding place when he heard the female voice speak up again, sounding almost disappointed at the thought that her son's 'special friend' couldn't make it. Kai frowned and, turned a little to his side so that he could glance at the other teen, before Rei was made aware that the shadow protecting him moved away, as Kai stepped aside, announcing the Rei's presence. He froze in place as two pairs of eyes settled upon him, having only just been alerted to his existence and sent a quick, nervous glance to Kai, trying his hardest not to look too desperate. Kai smiled a little, his sympathy clear in his ruby eyes and cleared his throat, turning back to his parents.

"Mom, dad, this is Rei Kon, my team-mate, best friend and partner, both in the Beyblading and the relationship sense," He spoke first, trying to clear as much of the air as he could in one go. Rei blushed and inwardly grimaced at Kai's choice of words. He dragged his gaze up from the floor to meet with intent gazes of his love's mother and father, fully aware that they were scrutinising him, measuring him up and trying to get the best impression of him possible from his appearance.

"Hello," he spoke, his voice soft as he tried to keep the strain from his tone, causing the two adults before him to cease in their open staring. The male of the two stepped forward and holding his hand out in a peaceful gesture, smiling a little when Rei met him halfway, clasping his hand in return in a light grip. Upon closer inspection Rei found that Kai's father bore the same characteristic maroon eyes as his lover. He also noticed that Mr. Hiwatari's hair was a deep blue, easily mistaken for black, even at that slight distance. Once the formal greeting between man and boy was over with, Kai's mother shuffled forwards and placed her hands on the Rei's shoulders, startling him into freezing on the spot, terrified of her reaction as her gaze tried to penetrate his.

"Hmmn, wide, innocent eyes, an honest face and he's cute as a button," She grinned after a moment's pause, Rei blushing at her choice of words, "It's lovely to meet you Rei," the silver haired women smiled warmly at the flustered blader. Kai rolled his eyes at his mother's peculiarity and subconsciously raised his arm, draping it around Rei's shoulders, drawing him closer in a protective gesture.

"Well if you hadn't guessed all ready, Rei, this is my father; Susumu Hiwatari, and my mother; Alexia Hiwatari. As I'm sure you can tell, my mother is where I get my Russian blood from," Kai explained simply, causing Alexia to frown in response.

"Well dear, you _were_ born in Russia," she replied. Kai huffed at his mother's slightly ditzy nature.

"Yes, I am aware of _that_ mother, I was simply stating where I got my ethnicity from, not my nationality. There _is_ a difference between the two. Really, how _did _you become a scientist?" She rolled her eyes in a very 'Kai-like' action at her son's words.

"Really Kai, could you try and be a little friendlier, it _is_ your birthday you know," she sighed and in that moment, Rei couldn't help but feel that beneath the playful banter, there was a definite undercurrent of unease.

Kai shrugged and keeping his arm rested across his lover's shoulders entered the room fully, bringing Rei with him as he moved to sit on the plush, cherry leather settee across from the seat his mother had previously occupied. Rei watched as Mr and Mrs Hiwatari reclaimed their seats as he himself was pulled down to sit next to Kai on the couch, their eyes intently fixed upon him.

Rei gulped, trying to calm his nerves as an awkward silence filled the room, everyone unsure of how to proceed from the initial introductions.

This was going to be a very long day, of that, Rei was sure.


	4. Who loves presents? Kai loves presents!

Once again, Kai is just a fun little bugger to play with.

Enjoy 

**

* * *

**

**(Part 4)**

Shortly after taking their seats, Kai's father had departed from the room, informing the occupants that he was going to fetch Kai's present. The silence stretched on, Kai's mother and lover staring at the hands clasped in their laps, waiting for someone to speak up or for Kai's father to return, as Kai himself fixed his bored stare at a random spot on the wall.

"So, Kai, what did your friends get you for your birthday?" the blue- eyed lady spoke up, finally taking the initiative to break the quiet. Kai snapped his attention to her, dragging his cerise gaze from the cream wall and dismissing his thoughts on the one present in particular he was looking forward to receiving.

He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Hn, stuff," he answered. His mother rolled her eyes once again.

"…like?" She prodded, causing Kai to sigh and frown.

"I dunno, a…'thing'… from Kinomiya, the fat one," he explained, aware that his mother would most likely not be able to associate the images of his team that she had seen on the television with their names, "a bird toy and socks from Max, the blonde one, a very nice new attack ring from Kyouju, the little one with the glasses and a shirt from Hiromi; the girl," Alexia smiled and nodded before flicking her gaze to the other boy perched on her settee.

"And what did you get him Rei?" she enquired, interested in what her son's boyfriend had deemed to be a suitable gift. Rei blushed as Kai sent him a lecherous grin, subtly elbowing him in the ribs as he replied.

"Well, it's a surprise ma'am, Kai's very hard to buy for since there's only very few things that he likes, so I've got a couple of things planned for him," he smiled, patting said captain's knee affectionately, "and I've got a little something wrapped up, hidden away from prying eyes," Kai let out a short chuckle when Rei casually 'forgot' to mention his other present, the one that Kai was looking forward to so much.

"Oh, a mystery! I'm sure that Kai's very excited," She said with enthusiasm. Her comment caused her son to grin and bite back a chuckle.

"Oh yes, I'm very _excited_," he almost purred. Rei's blush grew hotter and he threw a warning glance at his boyfriend. If Mrs. Hiwatari had noticed any of the open flirting on Kai's part, she graciously chose not to acknowledge it, as she turned her gaze to the door. As if in answer, a small shuffle was heard and the door was opened.

Mr. Hiwatari quickly entered the room, closing the door behind him with a soft click, before making his way over to his son and setting a small, extravagantly wrapped box upon his lap. Kai merely stared at it.

"Well go on son! Open your gift!" The elder man cheered. Kai sighed in response and pulled his arm from where it was nestled around Rei's waist to tug at the ribbon. Without much haste, he pulled the soft material off the box and dropped it into his lap before lifting the lid off, revealing two small gifts.

"Keys?" He questioned, boredom lacing his voice. His mother and father nodded enthusiastically in response, before the woman stood and grabbed one of Kai's hands dragging him up.

"You have to come and see what me and your father got you! Come on!" Kai bit back a growl and obediently followed, cursing his mother for her 'Max- like' behaviour.

After a trip that seemed far shorter then the one that had led them into the house, they reached the driveway around the back of the house. Kai paused.

"Why are there two?" he inquired, the note of boredom once again in his voice. Rei could only stare ahead, awed by the sight before him.

"Well, we weren't sure whether you wanted to spend more time in Japan or in Russia, so we got you a left- hand drive and a right- hand drive," Kai's mother answered, grinning broadly, choosing to focus that smile on the astounded partner of her son and ignoring the slightly unimpressed boy that _was_ her son.

"What are they then?" The younger Hiwatari asked, trying to make an effort. Kai's father seemed pleased enough and stepped forward towards the gleaming figure on the left.

"Well son, _this_' he announced, moving his hand in a sweeping arc over the dark, rich metallic green body, "is a Maserati GranSport." He spun to his right and repeated the gesture with his left hand, "And _this_," he continued, indicating to another streamline automobile, this time in a simple, yet seductive metallic black, "is the Aston Martin DB9. Two of the most beautiful and –dare I say- _fastest _cars available today. The Italian is left hand drive; the English is right hand drive. You can have one now and one at Christmas." Kai's parents turned to him expectantly, awaiting their boy's answer.

Kai shrugged.

"I'm planning on spending more time in Japan, so I'll take the Aston. Besides, I like the colour more,' Rei's jaw nearly dropped at the wholly unenthusiastic answer. How could Kai be so _neutral_ about such an amazing gift? He knew that Kai had emotional issues, but he didn't imagine that his impassive mask could hold up _that_ well.

Mr and Mrs Hiwatari seemed more then a little disappointed in their son's disinterest, but smiled and nodded nonetheless.

"Well, let's go back inside, I'm sure that you're both hungry," Kai's mother announced after a short while, and the brief flutter of tension in the air passed. The parents turned and led the way back into the house, Kai and Rei choosing to trudge along a couple of paces behind. Kai's mother chatted away in Russian to her husband, of which Rei understood very little, but did grasp that she was on about lunch. He flicked his gaze to the side, finding that Kai was silent, deep in thought. Rei thought better then to pester him, and continued on without uttering a word.

After no more then a minute, they reached another sitting room; this one adorned with soft creams various hues of blue. Alexia ushered the three males into the room, and headed off in another direction, leaving the three alone. Once again, Kai broke through the slight awkwardness by striding forward and flopping down onto a navy blue leather sofa, his expression for a moment, one of surly displeasure, though it quickly passed. As if fearful that the now empty air besides him would cause him to crumple, Rei quickly moved to sit next to his lover once again, watching as the eldest Hiwatari settled down into a comfortable chair, just across from the beech coffee table. Silence resumed.

After a few moments Rei could feel a pair of mahogany eyes settle upon him, so like he was used to, yet this time it unfamiliar and unwanted. He pretended to admire the room, which, to be fair he did which made the job easier, but after a while, he started to worry that it looked like he was becoming unnaturally enraptured with the room. He started lightly when a warm hand covered his own, and snapped his gaze back to lock with soft cerise eyes- the ones that he was used to, and adored so much- and a small smile. Kai motioned downwards with a brief flick of those eyes, and Rei followed that indication, colouring lightly when he realised that his hands were wrapped around the material of his red shirt. He had been fidgeting without even realising it. He looked back up, glancing from Kai to his father, finding a soft sort of amusement mirrored in the father and son's faces. It struck him then how much Kai looked like his father and he graciously smiled at his silliness in return, freeing his digits from their confines of cloth.

"So Rei, how long have you bladed for?" Rei smiled inwardly, grateful for the father's tactful way of breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Sending a quick glance up to Kai, he returned his gaze to Susumu's face, meeting his gaze and holding it in an effort to look less meek. "Well sir, I first spun a blade when I was six years old. It took a while, but eventually it became apparent that I had a certain gift for the game, so I stuck at it."

"And look at where you are today," The eldest replied, sending him a satisfied nod, "Have you ever bladed with anything other then… Drigger was it?" He questioned. Rei felt Kai subconsciously relax next to him and smiled lightly when he found a familiar hand resting against his hip. Apparently Kai was pleased with the level of questioning at the moment, choosing to wrap his arm about his boyfriend's waist and slump further into the seat, listening intently.

"Well sir, before I got Byakko, I bladed with different types of blade, such as combination types and endurance types, but I found that, with my fast reflexes, I handled speed types with the most efficiency. This became more apparent when I got Byakko, as he represents 'Gold', so his attacks flow and require accuracy, rather then, say with Takao and Seiryu, who can just turn his power up and storm around the dish. In the past couple of years I've tried out Dranzer with Suzaku, Dranzer with Byakko, Wolborg with and without Byakko, Cerberus and Galeon, though that one was without Byakko in it," Rei replied, watching as Kai's father nodded occasionally.

"And what did you find the easiest to handle?" The man asked thoughtfully.

"I'd say Dranzer, though I seemed to work better with Suzaku, rather then Byakko in that one, which is strange since Suzaku isn't my own bit so it should have far more difficult to handle. I mean, it felt very foreign to me, and when I say that I handled that one best, I mean, I bladed like am amateur with it, though I managed to beat Max. Wolborg was nearly impossible for me as it was the opposite to mine. Slow where Drigger was fast. It was like using a tank when I was used to a fighter jet," Rei smiled as Mr. Hiwatari let out a short chuckle.

"Why is it that you were so much more compatible with Dranzer I wonder?" he wondered aloud.

Kai answered this time "Probably because our bit's sense the closeness that we have to one another, and feed off of that. Besides, we share some of the same attributes and have a similar attack style, in which both blades need to be light and rely on precision moves and fast execution,"

"Aye, that would make sense." Susumu agreed.

Just then the sound of a door opening interrupted the pause, Kai's mother re-entering the room. She had a jolly smile upon her face and said, "Lunch is ready. I hope you boy's are hungry!" Quickly, Rei followed the Hiwatari's as they rose to stand, eager to follow as he didn't trust in his ability to find the dining room alone. Just his luck, they'd probably have about five anyway, he thought with a quick roll of his eyes.

He found himself trailing behind the other three as they stepped out into the corridor, absentmindedly flicking his gaze from wall to all, talking in the decorative pictures and various other forms of art dotted around. Before he was even aware of it, he had walked into something broad and firm.

Kai immediately turned around, his eyes amused and questioning.

"Rei, much as I must look like a door, could you wait for me to enter the dining room _before_ trying to walk through me?" Rei could only blush at the sarcastic tone. He mumbled an apology. Kai merely shook his head and smiled lightly. He knew that the other hadn't been paying attention and didn't realise that they had reached their destination, but the opportunity to poke fun at him was too good to pass up.

And he was really _very _cute when he blushed.

* * *

What wouldn't I give for an Aston Martin DB9

:drools: Kai's one lucky sod, yet all he can do is moan. Talk about keeping him in character XP!


	5. All about Rei

**Notes**: Rei's life has been taken from both the manga and the anime. Although I still don't know some of the details in Rei's life, the facts that he is an orphan and grew up in a training camp, is his actual past. Ironically, Kai is usually given the life of training in the dreaded 'Abbey', where Rei often is given a happy family past. In fact, the truth is that these situations which are believed to be how Kai's life and Rei's life were are actually reversed. There is nothing in the anime or manga to suggest that Kai grew up in 'The Abbey' (since in the anime itself, he is shown to be living with his grandfather.), though, don't get me wrong, I'm still partial to reading some Kai angst, and, as fanfictions, we are quite within our right to write what we wish. However, in this one, I am trying to keep as true to the actual story as possible.

On an additional note, I've been asked to explain Byakko, Suzaku and all that stuff.

In Chinese mythology, there are four beats which represent north, south, east and west. They were Byakko the white tiger, Genbu the green turtle, Suzaku the red phoenix and Seiryu the blue dragon. Fushigi Yuugi's story revolves heavily about that myth, but you can also find it reflected in many animes. For example, did you notice that in Digimon series three, there were the sovereigns, who represented these beasts.

This brings me to Beyblade. In the original 'Explosive Spinning Shot Beyblade', the blades themselves were named as they are in the dub- Driger, Dranzer, Dragoon and Draciel. However, unlike in the dub, the spirits (bit beasts) within the blades were called Byakko, Suzaku, Seiryu and Genbu respectively. It is likely that when re-dubbed, Nelvana didn't think that American (and so, every other English speaking nation) would understand any of the Chinese myths, and so, they were named after their blade.

Hope that explains it X3!

* * *

**(Part 5)**

The food was simple, which, was expected seeing as it was only lunch. Dinner would be a more dramatic affair Rei suspected, but as soon as that was over they could go home. And then he could give Kai his presents.

Speaking of the Russian lad, Kai had eaten his meal in absolute silence, nodding occasionally and appearing wholly indifferent to the conversation around him, though, Rei could tell from the subtle flicker of his gaze that Kai was listening intently. Rei himself had spent much of the light meal simply watching the Hiwatari heir, choosing to settle back into old habits to help settle the nerves that he was ashamed to admit, were refusing to die down.

Eventually, a single maid entered the room and set about removing the plates. Almost immediately, Rei stood, helping her to collect the dinnerware, falling into his old role as a waiter without thinking.

"Aww, Rei! You don't have to do that! You're our guest." The light voice of Alexia cut through his thoughts (or lack of them), and awareness hit him like a ton of bricks as he looked down at the plate clasped in his hands. A crimson blush swept across his cheeks.

"Oh, okay," he replied intelligently, sitting back down. Kai bit back a laugh, sympathy washing over him. It wasn't exactly easy for him, but then, he had no one to impress. He could afford to ignore his parents, whereas Rei couldn't. He supposed that he really owed it to his team mate to try and help out a little.

"Rei's a very talented cook," he spoke up. His parents turned their attention towards the two boys.

"Really Rei?" the mother enquired. Kai nodded in thought.

"He has an uncle who works in a restaurant in France," he supplied, before turning his gaze to Rei.

Well, he had done his part.

"That's amazing! You have an uncle in Paris?" Mrs Hiwatari chirped.

"Well, he's not actually my uncle, he's someone who has taken care of me in my life, but yes, he works there preparing gourmet meals. He loves it, and he taught me a little about French cuisine, though I'm really not that gifted," Rei replied softly.

Kai rolled his eyes at the modesty of his boyfriend, "No, you're more then gifted, and don't argue with me." Kai replied. Rei merely smiled a little and shook his head once.

"I wouldn't dare it, cap'n," answered Rei. Kai smirked and raised his glass to his lips.

"Well, 'cap'n' is always right," Kai's mother watched the exchange with a smile, taking a sip of her own drink.

"Kai used to love cooking with me when he was little, didn't you Kai?" She said good- naturedly.

"Yeah, when you were actually there," Kai muttered into his glass. Rei's smile faded and he sent a glance at Kai. He noted before he averted his gaze, that the smile on Alexia's face flickered, a visible sign of an internal struggle.

"Do you always argue with your parents like Kai does, Rei?" Her smile was back in place and the tone of her voice once again light. However, Rei's sensitive hearing could pick out the slightly forced nature of it.

"Mother, don't try stirring things up," Kai answered before Rei had a chance to reply, a scowl on his face, but Rei knew full well the sweetness behind that expression. Kai, as always was a step ahead of him, his protective shield never once dropped, despite his apparent relaxation. It touched Rei that Kai was always looking out for him. However, he supposed that this was an important question to answer.

"Kai, it's okay," he said gently, hoping that Kai would pick up on his hidden message. Kai's scowl faded, his face settling back into a neutral expression. Rei turned his yellow gaze onto the elder couple. "Actually, I never knew either of my parents. The earliest memories that I have are just me sitting in my home village or playing with Lai, Gaou, Mao and Kiki," he explained, his tone of voice several shades lighter then his thoughts. Kai's mother gasped, her face looking both sorry and guilty.

"I'm so sorry dear! I didn't mean to pry like that," She said hurriedly. Rei waved a hand in a dismissive gesture.

"No, not at all. My childhood was no worse off for it. Lai's parents took me in, clothed and fed me, and by the age of seven I didn't need for them to look after me anymore." This time both parents took on a look of mild shock, Rei had to hold back a grimace at how bad his life story must sound to other people.

"Seven?" This time Susumu spoke up.

"Erm yes, I- well, because of my blading ability, I was sent off to a training camp. The best kids from around south- east China went there to train to be the best bladers in the World. They were my family then, and there were around one hundred and forty… something like that… of us, separated into little groups depending on ability. Lai was there too, which is mostly how he ended up like a brother to me. They were hard times, so I suppose our friendship was forged with more strength there. We learned and worked physically and mentally, with and without the blade. All of us aspiring to become the number one blader; the best of the elite. I suppose that's why we never questioned the legitimacy of the camp," he stopped, feeling embarrassed for talking so much about himself. Probably too much.

Kai's mother considered what he had said and voiced her thoughts, "Legitimacy?" Rei flushed, suddenly feeling very awkward.

"Yes, it was shut down the year after I left for gross mistreatment of human rights," he muttered. The parents blinked in shock.

"It sounds like Balcov Abbey," Mr Hiwatari announced after a time, disgust clear in his voice. No one answered and silence fell upon them. Rei felt uncomfortable, not very pleased with the impression that he had given Kai's parents of himself.

"I'm sorry for speaking of such things, I didn't mean to sadden everyone," He said, breaking the silence. Alexia sent him a warm smile.

"Not at all, you should feel entirely free to speak of what you wish to. If anything, it makes you all the more creditable- not that you weren't before of course." She added. Rei smiled, pleased with her response.

An instant later her expression changed, shifting to one of brief surprise. "Oh! Not to change the subject, but I've just remembered," She announced, rising quickly from her seat and dashing out of the room. Rei could only blink.

"She's a strange woman," Kai muttered, shaking his head as he finished off his juice, causing the boy seated next to him to smile. Within moments, said lady returned, setting what looked like an envelope before her son and sitting back down. The youngest Hiwatari merely looked at it.

"You got me a birthday card?" He said unenthusiastically, causing his mother and father to take up a look of faint disapproval.

"Yes, but we put something _inside _the card," she stated, slightly annoyed. Kai raised an eyebrow in return and carefully opened it up. True to form, a card greeted his gaze, colourful and jolly –and totally unlike him, he considered- but what stole his interest away was the small, rectangular piece of card that slid out of it. He caught it easily and, setting the greeting card down, read what was written upon it.

For the first time that day, Rei saw a reaction in Kai's eyes. "'_Dear Friends_'? You got me a ticket to go and see '_Dear Friends_'?" Kai's voice was a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"Yes, we know how much you wanted to go and see it, since we asked that chairman of the BBA what you would really love," His mother replied, her smile back in full force at her son's reaction.

"We didn't just get you any old seats, we got you a box. The tickets sold out months ago and we had to go to quite a bit of trouble, but we decided that nothing was too much trouble –or too expensive- for our son," Susumu added.

"Besides, you're famous, so not just any old seat would do!" Alexia finished. Kai nodded, bewildered but extremely pleased and turned his gaze to Rei. Immediately his pleasure died down when he saw an utterly crestfallen look upon Rei's face. He was staring down at the table and –for a second- looked ready to burst into tears.

"Rei?" he questioned softly, his worry evident. Mr and Mrs Hiwatari turned their attentions to the boy, not catching his saddened look as he had planted a smile back onto his face.

"Oh don't worry Kai! You can take many friends with you. You have your own private box!" The silver haired woman explained hurriedly, mistaking Kai's expression. The boy nodded, still keeping a weary eye on his partner.

"Thank you," he said after a time, "This is actually a really great gift." Both the mother and father smiled, pleased with their son's words, sending a look at one another.

"Its fine, we're glad that you're pleased with it." Mr Hiwatari replied, before standing up, "I will be back shortly, excuse me." And without further ado, he left the room. Kai gazed upon Rei once again, noticing that the boy had grown very quiet. He shifted his list of priorities and stood up, much like his father had.

"Mama, I'm going to show Rei the gardens," Kai stated. He knew that Rei felt more comfortable when he was outside, and when he was away from his parents he could ask the other what was wrong.

His mother visibly hesitated. "Actually Kai, I was going to take you two into the kitchens for a little while. I'm sure that Rei would like to see all of our equipment, wouldn't you Rei?" Kai bit back a growl as he observed his lover hesitate, torn between doing what he wanted and doing what someone else wanted. As always, his sweet nature got the better of him.

"Yes, that would be lovely Mrs. Hiwatari." He answered. For a moment, Kai felt a great amount of anger towards his mother. He hated the way that she could manipulate people, especially as most of the time, she wasn't even aware of it. His annoyance subsided quickly and he sighed. It would have been rude if Rei had declined the offer, so he could hardly blame the kid. He'd just have to wait until later.

Alexia on the other hand grinned and stood up, pushing her chair neatly under the table. "Well come on then boys, I'd like to see what you two can do in the kitchen!" she said with excitement, hurrying towards the door. Rei stood up, and like the mother, placed the chair properly. Kai on the other hand, didn't bother, instead choosing to lean forwards so that only Rei could hear him when he spoke.

"There are some things that a mother should never see her son do, methinks," Kai whispered suggestively. Rei blushed crimson in return, suddenly understanding how Kai had taken the comment, before his mind helpfully supplied him with images of the kind of stuff he and Kai 'did' in the kitchen. His blush darkened.

"Come on pervert, your mother's waiting," he said, both embarrassed and playful. Kai rolled his eyes and nodded once, moving with his smaller lover to follow his mother to the kitchen. Kai's mother watched them quietly, not catching their little conversation, but having an idea of what it was about.

_'Boys.'_She thought with a smirk and a shake of her head.

* * *

Aft Notes: 'Dear Friends' is the 'Final Fantasy' orchestra, which travel around Japan, doing classical renditions of various 'Final Fantasy' songs, composed by Nobuo Uematsu. I used this as Kai's gift, because, I see Kai as an intelligent boy, and though, I wholeheartedly believe that Kai would be a rock fan (Taking into account the screeching guitars of his Japanese theme, the way he acts and the way that he dresses), or at least into alternative music, I do think that Kai could appreciate how astounding an orchestra can be, especially performing such amazing pieces of music.

Of course I'm a 'Final Fantasy' fan. But more so, I feel that if I'd've chosen a rock concert instead, it wouldn't have been as special, and it would not appeal to many readers.

Part six may be a teeny bit later as I am running way behind with writing part eight.

Apologies.


	6. Man to man talk

Notes: Some more of Kai's past coming up here. I filled in some blanks, such as Kai's mother's role in the corporation (as far as I know, it is never brought up in the manga), but the majority of it is based on the actual storyline. I'd like to also state that in the manga and the anime, it is not suggested that Kai grew up in the Abbey at all. If anything, he visited occasionally on day trips, but if you look into the anime, his memories of the place only refect one day- the day he set eyes on and tried to use Black Suzaku/ Dranzer. Also, sadly this disproves that he knew Yuriy before the World Tournament when he joined Neo Borg.

Chances are, Kai just lived a cushy life in his Grandfathers house in Japan and occasionally went around enacting his revenge on Beyblades with the Blade Sharks.

* * *

**(Part 6)**

Rei had to admit, he was extremely impressed with the vast amounts of utensils and cooking equipment that was readily available to the resident cook. He was about to reach out and run his fingers along a particularly shiny wok when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"How about I show you what Kai can really do in the kitchen Rei?" Rei looked up and blinked in utter confusion. Kai too looked bemused at the seemingly random announcement.

"Ah… okay Mrs. Hiwatari." Rei replied, unsure of what she was suggesting.

Alexia set about readying a baking tray and some other necessary utensils. "You said that you wanted to see the gardens right Rei?" Rei opened his mouth to say that it was Kai who had that idea, but was cut short when Mrs. Hiwatari continued. "Well, I think I saw Kai's dad just outside, so why don't you go take a look? I'm sure that my husband won't mind." She said with a sweetness only a mother could manage.

Kai frowned, deeply annoyed. "Mama, I said that _I_ would show him the gardens about three minutes ago. _You_ suggested coming in here." In response, his mother waved her hand.

"Yes, we are going to bake something nice for Rei, that's why I said about coming in here. Plus, you honestly didn't think that a kitchen would interest Rei for long did you?" Kai opened his mouth to protest against his mother's extremely difficult and strange behaviour. "And don't argue with me. How can you show Rei the gardens when you're helping me to bake a cake?" Kai looked incredulous.

"You want me to help you bake a _cake_? Mama, we have hired help for that sort of thing, and I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not five anymore. I no longer enjoy baking things with mommy. It's really not my style!" he tried to come across as threatening, but in front of his mother he just looked like a cute, brat.

"I bet that Rei makes things for you Kai. Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean that you can be selfish. You should do something nice for Rei; after all, you dragged him all the way here, when he probably wanted to stay at home with you and his friends."

Kai's mouth popped open, closed and opened again. "You **insisted** that I bring him! You said that you'd **love** to meet him that, that you wanted to get to **know** him, so don't make out like I **made** him come here! I told him that you wanted to meet him and he said that he wanted to meet you too, so don't you dare make out like I'd **force** my Rei to go somewhere he didn't want to and put him through all of this shit for the fun of it!" Kai vented, furious with his mother.

And so, Alexia decided to help. "Kai really! Rei's standing right there; don't talk about him like he's not." She turned to Rei, ignoring her stunned son for a moment. "Now sweetheart, why don't you pop outside while we bake?" she said with a broad smile.

Rei nodded nervous after the exchange he had just witnessed and scampered out of the door on the opposite side of the room which just happened to lead to a paved dining area outside. He only just caught the sound of Kai's voice behind him as he left, the tone scathing.

"You'd better not-" the rest was lost on Rei as the door closed behind him. He took a moment to pause and breathe a sigh of relief, glad to be away from the impending argument between mother and son. He briefly wondered why Kai seemed to hold so much mistrust in his parents. All Rei knew was Kai was still angry that Susumu had left Hiwatari Enterprises, Kai and his mother for something to do with Beyblading, and that was something that Takao had told him. Still, Rei was Rei, and despite his curiosity, he owed it to Kai to trust him. He knew that Kai would tell him if he wanted to. It wasn't like there was some huge mystery about the boys past; it was probable that he just didn't think that his childhood was worth talking about.

A voice broke him from his thoughts "Ah, Rei! Have you been banned from the kitchen?" Rei's gaze rose from the marbled slabs, finding Susumu Hiwatari standing before him.

"Yes sir." He answered smiling at the amused tone in the father's voice.

Susumu shook his head in mock shame, "You must excuse my wife. She's a little strange, but she is well meaning, though I doubt you'd believe me if I told you that she's a marketing genius and is extremely gifted in the science of economics. That's how I first met her you see. My dad- who's possibly the most dislikeable man in the face of the planet- made the one good decision he's ever made the day that he hired Alexia to help run his Russian branch. If he hadn't, there would be no Kai, and I would be the mindless drone that he wanted me to be." Rei felt shock. He barely knew the man, yet within hours of meeting him, he had told him more about his life then his own boyfriend ever had. Susumu seemed to notice the boy's surprise and gestured for him to follow as he began to make his way towards the gardens. "Forgive me for being blunt, but since before today you'd only ever met my father, the last thing I'd ever want for you to do is think that I'm anything like him." He laughed, the sound unusually merry for the topic of discussion. "It's the fact that I'm nothing like him that got me 'disowned' by him. Well, not so much disowned, it just got me into his bad books. I chose my dream over his company. He thought that I was pathetic. Despite the scale of it all, it was a pretty normal father- son argument come to think on it. Still though, I couldn't have been what he wanted, even if tried. I'm too 'soft' you see, and I could never be a ruthless enough businessman to run a company as huge as HE. And I know that you've experienced first hand just how ruthless that is." Rei nodded solemnly, wincing as he remembered his fateful battle with Boris which had landed him in hospital.

Rei felt stupid for asking, but his curiosity got the better of him "I-if you don't mind sir, may I ask why you are telling me all of this?" Mr. Hiwatari threw him a small smile.

"Not at all, and you don't have to be so polite. I won't shoot you, you know. If I can be entirely honest, I'm still getting used to the idea of my only child being… gay, but I'm not a monster. I can see that you make him happy, so I'm going to try and get used to it." Rei nodded, meek all of a sudden. "Besides, I'd rather see him with someone who knows him, and who loves him for who he is as a true friend then some beautiful little bimbo who's after him for his wealth and his fame. To be honest, that's why I wanted to talk to you. I want to get to know you better, though I can say that after studying you through broadcasted Beybattles and actually meeting you, my mind is far more at ease." Rei's eyes widened when he realised that the whole visit to the kitchen had been an elaborate plan hatched by Kai's parents to separate Kai and himself for individual questioning. Rei suddenly paled.

His lover's father wanted a 'man to man' chat.

With _him_.

""Thank you, sir," Rei replied when his brain caught up with him. He was pleased that he had managed to keep the panic from his voice. They carried on walking, passing a grove of what looked to be apple trees. Once Rei actually looked around, he came to realise just how beautiful the grounds around the house were.

"Now, the reason that I told you a little of my history, is because you are now, whether you like it or not, an honorary member of this family, and since I've no doubt that Kai would never think to tell you anything other then he has to, I thought that I may as well fill in some blanks." Susumu continued.

Rei glanced at him and felt a little more comfortable when he saw the genuine kindness upon the elders face. "I appreciate it very much Mr. Hiwatari. Kai has a habit of not… talking about himself. I mean, I don't try and force him to or anything, it'd just be nice to know a little… more."

"Well, you have told him about your past, and if you don't mind me saying so, your past was considerably harsher then his own, so it is only fair." He faltered a moment, as if considering what he was about to say next. Rei felt worry creep upon him when he saw Susumu's hesitance. "Rei, as a father, I must ask you…" he trailed off and forced a smile, though Rei could see the seriousness in his eyes. "Have you and my son… I mean… are you and Kai… are… have you considered… with Kai… experiencing… have- are you…and….my son…" Rei stared at him blankly as he stuttered, searching for the right words. Susumu sighed and chuckled. "How childish am I being? I apologise for how rude this is of me, but… have you and Kai ever slept together?"

Rei paled once again and considered the question. Maybe he was asking… "We share a bed sir, so we sleep next to each other ever night." He seriously _hoped _that that was the answer to the other mans question.

"No, I meant" Mr. Hiwatari replied "… are you and my son having sex?" Rei's felt his cheeks turn a horrible shade of red in response and he quickly ducked his head in an attempt to get his jet hair to cover it. It didn't work. "I see." The father replied. Rei felt his face burn hotter still. He sent a quick glance at the sky with embarrassed golden eye as if to say '_why me_?' "I…" 'Oh God', Rei thought. "I mean, are you using… protection?" Susumu asked almost conversationally.

Rei paused and blinked, confusion flooding over him, replacing his mortification. "But sir," he reasoned, "I can't get pregnant."

Mr. Hiwatari froze in his tracks. The comment caused him to feel both amusement and disbelief. Rei's terror passed when the man before him began to grin at him, leaving him feeling bemused and strangely pleased. It seemed that his answer has satisfied Kai's father.

Susumu nodded and chuckled, continuing in his walk. Well that answered that question. He was pretty damned sure that a boy _that_ naïve wasn't the type to go sleeping around and subject his son to God knows what STD's. He could also rest assured that the Hiwatari honour had been maintained in its own… queer… way.

Kai was definitely on top.

"Come on Rei, I'll show you the pond, and then we'll go back and see how much of a mess Kai's made in the kitchen." He called out to the inquisitive boy behind him. "I'd imagine that Kai is being a real help in baking that cake."

Both laughed at the image the comment conjured.

* * *

How very naive is Rei. Trust him to say something like that XD! Oh and seriously, this time, I will be behind. Part seven has been done, but part eight is very slow in coming -,- 


	7. Kai the Master Chef

Part 7 is finally going up. I delayed it until I had about half of part 8 but well... thus far I have barely half a page, let alone half a chapter. Alas, I shall keep striving. I know what I want to do after part 8, it's just getting there. I may just skip that and go straight to the night. Expect alot of skimming over tim next chapter, anyway, here bee part 7. I'm sure you're all eager to see what kind of chef Kai is...

* * *

**(Part 7)**

"Fucking **hell**!"

"Kai!"

Susumu and Rei passed a quick look to one another, extremely amused, before Susumu tugged the door to the kitchen open. And burst into a coughing fit to hide his laugh. Kai swung his vehement crimson gaze upon his father, glittering with anger and almost daring him to keep on laughing.

Which he did.

Rei couldn't hide his smirk, even when Kai turned his furious eyes upon him.

"What?" he snapped. Rei grinned and made his way over towards him as Kai eyed him with mistrust.

"You- ah, have a little something in your hair." Rei said playfully. Kai quirked an eyebrow as the rage in his eyes began to die away, and reached a hand up to pat away at his fringe, seeking the 'something' out. Rei batted his hand away and reached up himself to pluck some of it out. He rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger. "Sponge mix?" He asked, a single fang poking out in mirth.

Kai snorted. "How was I to know that the electric mix was on its highest setting?" His replied, his voice taking on a defensive tone. Kai- unsurprisingly- was not one who took being made fun of very well.

"What was all the swearing about anyway?" his father asked, moving to lean against a counter top. Alexia, 'tutted' in a maternal fashion in response as she wiped some of what Rei presumed to be cake mix off the surface of the counter.

"Such a foul mouth! I hope that you don't swear like that in front of Rei, it's very off- putting." She chided.

"Not if used in the right context, mama." Kai answered back, challenging. His usual smug grin settled back in place. Rei blushed and let go of the sleeve that he had latched on to and backed away a step, feeling the need to put a little distance between himself and Kai after a comment like that.

Susumu frowned "Kai, don't embarrass Rei like that, I'm sure that he doesn't want us knowing about you talking dirty to him." Rei felt his earlier mortification rush back to him as Alexia momentarily paled before busying herself with cleaning. A very awkward silence fell upon them for a minute or so.

"I burnt myself on the cake tin." Kai said. Everyone turned their attention on him, all pictures of complete confusion.

"Random?" Rei muttered. Kai folded his arms across his chest and sent him a glance.

"Dad asked why I swore, I answered. I burnt myself on the cake tin." He repeated.

Susumu raised an eyebrow. "And just _how _did you manage that? Weren't you using a towel?"

Kai looked down at the floor, and had the good grace to look a little embarrassed. "No." He looked up when the sound of melodic laughter reached his ears. All Hiwatari's looked around to find Rei laughing heartily- the most open display of emotion that he had shown throughout the whole day. Alexia smiled and decided that she liked the sound of it.

"You're such an idiot at times!" he managed after a few moments. Kai's bewilderment turned into an annoyed frown.

"Thanks," He said dryly. Rei continued to laugh and reached an arm out to clutch onto his sleeve once again. He leant against Kai for support while he got his laughter down to a chuckle. Kai continued to pretend that he was hurt, in reality, pleased that he had caused Rei to laugh. The outburst was genuine and heartfelt, and Kai had the feeling that Rei had needed it. He somehow seemed more relaxed already.

"Let me see your hands." Rei snickered. Kai complied, though he threw in a sulky huff for good measure. He felt Rei stiffen against him. "Kai… didn't you wash the flour off your hands when you finished making the mixture?" he said slowly.

Kai frowned and shrugged. "No, what does it matter?" Rei began to shake against him, and Kai felt worry break out in his mind… until Rei threw his head back and let loose another peal of musical laughter.

"Be- be-"he tried to breathe. Kai was also aware that both of his parents were laughing too now. "Because, you're wearing a black turtle neck." Rei managed to gasp out. Kai grimaced and with a measured slowness, dropped his gaze, feeling dread well up in him. Sure enough, two white, handprints came into his line of vision, symmetrical upon the crook of each arm, where he had previously rested them.

"Oh Kai, you mucky- pup!" Alexia giggled.

"Ah shit!" Kai cursed and pulled away from Rei. With purpose, he stomped off towards the door that Rei knew led to the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Susumu enquired.

They barely caught Kai's grumpy mutter of "Bathroom."

Kai's father turned back and rolled his eyes at Alexia. She smiled and nodded in agreement, still cleaning the surfaces of the kitchen counters, trying to get rid of Kai's un-holy mess of cake- mix.

"He's in a mood now. Rei, why don't you go after him? I'm sure that you could get him to lighten up better then I can." She called out, watching as Rei nodded and left.

Once in the hallway, Rei caught sight of Kai's retreating figure and jogged to catch up with him. Kai stayed silent, though Rei knew that he was aware of his presence, and marched on, his mouth a line of grim determination. He veered off to the left, the suddenness of the action causing Rei to near crash into him, and opened a door. He didn't bother to close it upon entering, so Rei presumed that he couldn't be in _that_ much of a mood with him.

Rei moved in and settled himself on the edge of a marble-like bath, watching as Kai grabbed a towel off a near by towel rack, and wet it, setting about wiping away the flour he had gotten all over himself. Rei watched him, amused yet enraptured. He really did adore his team captain, and even something as simple (and as stupid) as him cleaning flour off of his jumper caused a surge of warmth to flow through him. It made him feel… fuzzy. He couldn't explain it. He only knew that if this wasn't love, he had serious emotional issues. He set his chin upon his palm and continued to watch Kai huff and puff in annoyance. After a few more moments, Kai threw the towel onto the floor and shrugged, knowing full well that the stains would re-appear as his turtle- neck dried, but not finding the will to care about it anymore. With a sigh, he flopped down besides Rei, content to just sit in companionable silence. Without a word, Rei leaned in and rested his head upon Kai's shoulder.

"Tell me that the second you stepped out of that kitchen, my dad didn't have a heart- to- heart with you." Kai spoke up, though the tone of his voice gave away that it was more of a rhetorical question.

"'Fraid so." Rei replied. Kai sighed heavily and slipped his arm about Rei's shoulders, drawing him nearer.

"I thought as much." He grunted. "What did he say?"

Rei began to fiddle with the seam on a thigh of Kai's jeans. "He told me a little about him and your mother, and about how he gave up his position or something for his dream and then he… err… he…" Rei paused in plucking at the material. "He…"

"Yes?" Kai prompted.

Rei began to pull at the seam, obviously a little agitated. "He…he asked me if we were having sex." he said in a tiny voice, half hoping that Kai wouldn't catch it.

"He did? What did you say"… or not.

"I didn't say anything… per_ see_…"

"Oh?"

"No… I just… blushed really badly and didn't say anything." Rei finished lamely.

"And what did he say?" Kai questioned, though he didn't seem too worried.

Rei left the jeans alone and just let his hand rest atop Kai's thigh as he peered up at him, his almond shaped, yellow eyes alight with worry. "'I see'" Kai made a small sound and averted his eyes to the half- open door before them.

"So my dad knows that I'm sleeping with you. Great." He sighed, sounding utterly annoyed. Rei felt a stab of shame run through him and he looked down, feeling stupid.

"I-I'm sorry," he whispered. Kai detected the sadness in his lover's voice and directed his gaze back down at Rei. Using his other hand, he lifted Rei's chin up, so that he could see his face easier.

"Hey, no. I didn't mean it like that. I'm pretty sure that they knew anyway, my dad probably just wanted to confirm it, so you've nothing to feel bad for." He hugged Rei closer. "Look, another three hours, tops and we can go home and forget about all of this, so don't let them embarrass you. You've nothing to be ashamed of, and you've been yourself like I asked of you. I know that my parents like you." He smiled when he saw a pleased and relieved expression cross over Rei's face.

"It's not so bad. I mean, your parents are really nice, so I'm going to try and be more relaxed." Rei promised with a tiny smile. Kai moved his finger from Rei's chin to his lips, tracing them with a soft touch. They were soft and full, and utterly irresistible.

"I really owe you for this, Rei," he said with a gentle voice. Rei smiled at his words.

Kai leaned in; intent on pressing his lips to those sweet, delectable lips, knowing that he could not wait a moment longer. Not with Rei perched on the edge of a bathtub with him, looking as sweet as that.

Rei met him half way, and he felt the familiar warmth and tingle of the others lips. He felt soft, warm breath upon his cheekbone as he angled his head to maximise their contact. He felt the warmth radiating off the body that he held so near. Quite simply, everything about Rei was warm.

They pressed in closer, making the kiss a little deeper, but still sweetly innocent. And then they pulled away, as if by some unspoken cue, their cheeks dusted with a fine blush and their mouths curved into small, knowing smiles.

Kai released Rei's shoulders from his grip and stood up, moving towards the door. There he waited until Rei followed suit and joined his side. And then they set off back towards the kitchen. The return journey took no more then thirty seconds, and Rei presumed that it was probable that they had several bathrooms and toilets dotted around the considerably sized house.

They re-entered the kitchen to find Kai's mother cutting into the steaming sponge cake with a large knife, and his father simply watching, eyeing the golden cake with an appreciative expression.

"Oh! There you two are! Kai, me and your father were just discussing sleeping arrangements for tonight." Alexia spoke up, continuing to cut as she looked at her son.

"Mama! Watch your damned fingers!" Kai admonished. His mother rolled her eyes and put the knife aside, grinning.

"You worry too much." She replied, waving a hand, dismissing any danger.

"And you should try being more responsible, now tell me, what the Hell do you mean by 'sleeping arrangements'?" Kai snapped.

Alexia set about retrieving some cream from the fridge and moved back to the now halved cake. "What we mean is, once you've had your dinner and something to drink, you won't feel much like travelling all the way back home. I mean, time's dragging on as it is, so why not leave in the morning when you're fresh? Besides, it would be nice if you would spend some more of your birthday with us." Kai opened his mouth and then shut it with a resounding 'pop', unable to find a good argument to reply back with.

Casting a glance at Rei, he stifled a sigh. They were stuck here until tomorrow.

* * *

Ehehe... mucky- pup! 

Happy Easter 3


	8. Driving Kai to suicide

Thank you for your patience!

* * *

**(Part 8)**

While waiting for their dinner to be readied, Kai's father suggested the boys spun their blades for a little while. Kai had pointed out that he had just presumed that they had their blades on them, so Susumu asked them if they had. Kai had replied 'of course' as it if was the most obvious thing in the world.

Looking back, Rei had noticed this pattern in Kai's behaviour again and again. He seemed to naturally need to be argumentative with his parents, and though Rei knew that sometimes this kind of rebellion was entirely normal, he couldn't help but wonder why Kai had such a problem with his parents. While he didn't seem to hate or even dislike them, he was somewhat dismissive of them, which Rei personally couldn't understand. He knew that something had caused Kai to hate his father in the past, and that they were now slowly re-gaining their 'normal' father- son relationship, but asides from that, Rei was clueless.

On some level, Kai had always given him the impression that he had felt some sort of abandonment from his mother and father, but looking at the here and now, they seemed to be a usual family- albeit one who had several houses- a happily married man and woman, and their cherished son.

It was something that Rei would pay any price for.

"Rei?"

"Eh?" Rei looked up, slightly dazed as he broke free of his revere. Kai didn't look very impressed with his intelligent reply and poked him in the shoulder.

"Where were you then? Somewhere between 1989 and 1995?" He said blandly, the smile upon his lips the only indication of amusement.

Rei gave him a quick half smile, "Something like that."

Kai nodded once and turned back around, catching his Dranzer bey easily as it shot up out of the dish. He spun back around to face the younger. "Since you obviously didn't register that one, mama said that dinner is ready, so recall Drig' and let's get going."

Rei felt himself smirk. "Are you hungry Kai?" He asked, verbally poking the other. Kai didn't do admitting to hunger, or to much else really. For example, Kai was never tired; he only decided that it was his desire to rest. Kai also was never bored, jealous, annoyed or 'in the mood'. The fact that he often acted like he was any of these things was irrelevant, because in acknowledging that he was at the whim of his body meant that he lost. And Kai Hiwatari never lost, so Rei was unsurprised when Kai responded with;

"No."

Rei had to confess, he was going out with a very strange boy. He smiled and shook his head when Kai sent him his cliché scowl. Reaching out with his mind he willed Driger back to his hand and watched as the silver blade circled the dish once more before flying out to land snugly in his upheld palm. He tightened his grip upon the blade and smiled when the Byakko bit resting secure in the centre of the attack ring glowed green in greeting, warming his hand up for the briefest of moments.

By the time they made it back inside, they had already been informed that dinner would be ready shortly and asked to make their way to one of the dining rooms. Since Susumu knew the house so much better, Rei thought it a good idea to follow him rather then Kai, who would probably lead them to the one furthest away. Just to be difficult.

Upon entering the desired room, Rei realised that it was indeed, a different dining room from the last time. The room was less sunny due to the lack of windows, probably due to the fact that the sun had already begun to set. It was, however, far more lavish in its décor. Gold plated lights lined the walls, and a great crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling above the centre of the polished mahogany table, giving the effect of raindrops, frozen in their desent.

The floor too, was of finely polished, dark coloured wood and the walls were a rich terracotta colour. Rei gulped lightly, once again reminded of just how well off Kai's parents actually were. It was easy enough to forget when spending time with them. They were nice and easy going. In Rei's opinion, though obviously not in Kai's, Susumu and Alexia were two fine people, who were well- grounded, if a little odd.

But when confronted with such a display of wealth, Rei once again found himself thinking that somehow, he just didn't belong. Shaking off the feeling, Rei moved to sit besides Kai at the table. Less then a minute later, Alexia bustled in with a wide grin and sat down opposite the pair, next to her husband.

Once they were seated, as if by an unspoken cue two maids entered the room, rolling in trays of food. Rei felt amazement as the girls quickly and efficiently placed food and drink before himself, Kai and his boyfriends parents, and couldn't help but compare the experience to that of being in a restaurant. He glanced over at Kai, and rolled his eyes as soon as he caught the sour expression upon his face. It seemed that Kai wasn't impressed with the show, but then, Rei considered, Kai had grown up around this.

Again Rei was struck by the desire to learn more about his lover.

"Rei, have you ever tried Solyanka?" Alexia enquired.

Rei frowned, scanning through his memory until sudden recognition touched his features, "Is that like a meat soup that's a bit spicier then borsch, and something to do with lemons?"

Alexia grinned in delight, "You really are a good cook, Rei! Has Kai asked you to learn how to cook some of his favourite dishes for him?"

"No, nothing like that. I just remembered trying it a few days back," Rei laughed lightly.

Susumu took in a sharp breath, as if he had just realised something, "Oh of course! You're in Russia for the penultimate leg of the championships aren't you? I'd forgotten." He said, nodding his head to himself.

"Well, we've prepared you that, Pelmeni- I suppose you'd liken them to meatballs wrapped in thin dough, Meat "a la Peter", which- I see that you're surprised, Rei." She chuckled.

Rei nodded adamantly, "My uncle told me that every country has at least one dish that matches French cuisine, and at best four; and that is one of them. He said that it was usually a celebration food as it is extremely hard to cook."

Alexia beamed in glee, "My, you certainly _are_ a find, aren't you, Rei? You are exactly right, which is why _I_ was the one that cooked it. See, even Kai looks pleased at that." She smirked. Rei glanced at his boyfriend and, true to her word, Kai looked extremely interested and almost on the verge of looking pleased. Alexia leaned in close across the table, lowering her voice and pretending to be about to tell Rei a great secret. "Much as I'm sure Kai's loath to admit it, there's at least one thing that he loves his mama for, and that's her Meat "a la Peter". Kai snorted in response, but didn't reply. "Anyway," she continued, sitting back in her chair, "After that we've got Syrniki and tea to finish off." She finished, referring to the sweet, Russian scones.

Rei felt his stomach grumble in agreement.

The meal itself passed quickly, Rei preferring to eat rather then talk. He wasn't about to risk missing out on precious eating time for something as mundane as talking. The food was delicious. So much so, that even he had no problem almost clearing his plates. At least for that time, he could put away his self-consciousness.

Once the main dinner was finished, Mrs. Hiwatari pushed her chair back and stood up. "We'll take the sweet's into the main sitting room thank you girls." She spoke to the maids.

Kai stood up and Rei joined him, deigning to follow his lead. With a brief smile, Kai looked to him, before setting his chair back into place and moving off towards the door. Rei followed, catching the sound of Susumu raising from behind him, obviously moving to accompany them.

After a short walk, they found themselves in the very room that they had initially met in. With a sigh, Alexia sunk into a plush armchair and made a motion indicating that Rei and Kai should sit down too. Kai's father entered last and took up another armchair.

And then it went silent.

Rei twitched slightly, feeling his familiar nervousness creep back upon him as the four sat around, seemingly unsure of where to take it from there. That was until Alexia jumped out of her chair.

"I know!" she declared, before dashing off. Rei blinked in surprise and shot a glance at Kai. Kai raised an eyebrow and shrugged, looking to his father for an answer. Susumu opened his mouth to reply when the sound of someone entering the room snatched their attention.

Kai's mother grinned in triumph and waved what looked like a folder around in the air before making her way over to her son and his lover and squeezing in to sit between the two.

"Mama!" Kai admonished, moving up the settee a bit to get more comfortable.

Alexia ignored him and beamed at Rei. "I've got just what every mother needs to show her child's boyfriend!" She picked the folder up once more and waved it around before Rei's eyes. "Pictures!"

Rei caught Kai's eyes widen in horror just before he lunged at his mother to snatch away the book. Rei, however, was a boy renowned for his speed and sensed Kai's reaction moments before it came. By the time Kai's hands closed to grip around the book, they met only thin air.

Rei flashed him the victory sign as he gripped onto the damning book with the hand furthest away from Kai.

"Too slow Kai!" Alexia crowed as Rei laughed. Kai growled and closed his eyes, shifting up the couch as far away as he could from his plotting mother and lover. He folded his arms and made a show of being pissed off.

Alexia rolled her eyes and reclaimed the book off Rei. She opened it up to the first page.

"Ah, here we go! Kai when he was a week old! As you can see, his eyes were blue, like all babies…" Rei 'squeed' in delight. She flicked to the nest page, "And here's Kai when he was two. He loved that bear!" Rei grinned at the sight of the dazed blue haired tot. Another page, "Kai again at two, with food all over his face." Flick, "Here's Kai when he was four, and another one of him at four. And that's Kai with his baba- she was Soichiro's wife. Lovely woman. Oh, and here's Kai when he was six, trying on my wedding dress-" Kai's eyes twitched from behind closed lids as Rei's laughter erupted, a pink blush settling upon his cheeks. "I guess the signs were there really, Oh, Kai with his cousin. Oooh! And this was when Kai was six and stripped off to jump in the pond." Rei snorted on his laughter. Kai wanted to die. "Ah! Here, Kai when he was seven wearing a little tux for one of his grandad's gala's. Look at him with his hair all slicked back!" she cooed. Rei made a noise of agreement, "Kai when he was ten in another little suit. Kai with his cat, 'Cat'. Oh! Here we go! Kai when he was ten with his first Beylade. Kai and Susumu when Kai was eleven with Dranzer" Rei took a moment to take it in. Kai sitting upon Susumu's shoulder, grinning in joy. They looked so happy, Rei had to wonder at what exactly had happened in three short years to turn Kai from that beaming, happy lad into the grumpy, ice captain that he had been when he had first joined the BBA Revolution. Rei's reflection broke when the page turned again.

The torture continued for a long time, Kai never once talking. Susumu watched with amusement, offering comments every now and again. Eventually the photo viewing turned into easy chatting which- Rei was pleased to note- Kai was interested in inputting his own opinion once again. The discussion covered Beyblading, friendships- which Alexia was surprised to learn of Rei's close friendship with Yuriy of Neo Borg- and possible plans for the future.

Eventually, Rei let out the yawn that he had been fighting off for some time. Alexia glanced at the clock and smiled.

"I suppose it's getting late, and you do have quite a journey tomorrow. How about I show you to your rooms?" She offered. Rei nodded tiredly.

Kai however frowned, "What do you mean room_s_?"

* * *

All I can say is... poor Kai. >XD! 


	9. A bed for one

This'll probably be the second- to- last chapter. I've kept... fairly consistant with this one... sort of.

Anyway, a tiny bit of yaoi, which, I'm sure if you've read this far, you're not going to mind. When I say tiny bit, I mean tiny bit. Don't get me wrong, I would have more then happily written full blown shmex, however, that'd get my account deleted. Oops!

**

* * *

**

**(Part9)- The Penultimate Chapter.**

Rei let a tiny, satisfied sigh leave his lips as he snuggled down further into the thick, cream blankets, shivering a little in pleasure. Not that he'd admit it to Kai, but after sharing a bed with someone else for several months, he found that having a double bed all to himself was really quite delightful.

Tired as he was, Rei found that sleep was still fleeting. He was exhausted, yet his mind refused to shut down. In stead it presented him with thoughts and images, one of which made him chuckle, the sound fluttering into the darkness of the room.

The particular image floating around in the confines of his mind was that of a rather annoyed Kai. At one time, being confronted by an angered Kai would have intimidated him somewhat. However, since Rei was one of the privileged few who could profess to actually _knowing_ him, he found that his initial anxiousness has fast morphed into some kind of strange humour. After seeing Kai trip up over tables and letting out strings of curses over falling off beds, Rei had long since stopped viewing him as his big, scary team captain. Rather, he now saw Kai for what he was- a slightly melodramatic teenage boy.

It was more then a little refreshing.

In hindsight, Rei should have guessed that they would be given separate suites. Kai's mother and father may have been 'okay' with their relationship, but he doubted that they exactly encouraged the kind of things that they got up to. After all, Kai was still their baby. The idea of him having sex with _anyone_ let alone another boy probably didn't sit all _that_ comfortably with them. Not like Rei would even _consider_ having sex with Kai in the same house as his parents. The thought horrified him.

Still though, Kai's reaction to his mother's insistence was quite hilarious. At first he had followed her up the stairs, silently glowering at her back, then he had defensively taken Rei's hand in his own and had gripped onto it with enough force to make Rei wince, and then his mother had delivered the finishing blow.

"Okay Rei, this is one of the guest rooms. It's nice and clean and we have extra blankets because of it being so chilly, though you shouldn't need them as we have the heating on full blast." At that point she had hugged him and sent him a cheerful smile, "If you need anything, we're just down here on the left and Kai's room is just over there." She indicated to a door three doors down on the opposite side of the corridor. Kai had frowned and opened his mouth to protest.

"Ummm…" Rei had interrupted, "I don't' mean to be a pain, but I have no sleeping stuff."

Alexia's eyes widened as if she had only just considered that fact.

"Oh yes!" she exclaimed, "Well, I'm sure Kai will lend you whatever you need," she had turned to Kai, "Go and get him what he needs Kai."

After much grumbling, Kai had returned with one of his t-shirts and a toothbrush.

"I haven't used it," he muttered as he had handed the brush over to his boyfriend.

Alexia had cocked her head to one side in confusion, "Kai I asked you to get him sleeping gear, not a shirt,"

Kai had spun around and stalked towards his room, opening the door and stepping into the room, "That _is_ what he sleeps in, now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going to bed. Goodnight." Then the door was closed.

"Oops, I think I annoyed him," his mother had whispered, before she too, started moving off down the hallway. "Anyway, goodnight sweetheart,"

Rei had nodded and returned with a 'good night' of his own before entering his room, throwing his bag on the floor and flinging himself onto the freshly made double bed.

And now he was here. Shortly after he had brushed his teeth, un-bound his hair and replaced his shirt with Kai's (which, due to their height difference at the moment, came down to just above his knees), he had snuggled down into the blankets, feeling very good. He could finally be allowed to relax. After the long journey and the stress of meeting Kai's parents, he relished in the feel of his anxiousness slipping away from his muscles, leaving him feeling flaccid, lazy and pleasantly comfortable.

Rei sighed happily. The day hadn't been anywhere _near_ as bad as he had feared. Kai's parents had been far nicer then he had ever hoped and they had not once looked at him with scorn or mistrust. Susumu had proved to be knowledgeable and friendly, showing a great deal of interest in Rei's chosen career, and supportive _of_ that career. Alexia was exactly what Rei had hoped a mother to be like. She was bright, chatty, quirky and most of all- motherly. She loved poking fun at Kai and she loved to annoy him, but she always had that proud glint in her eye; proud that Kai was her son.

Rei really couldn't understand the reason for Kai's resentment of his parents. The feeling of maternal comfort or paternal guidance. The feeling that there were two people out there who loved you more then anything else on the face of the planet. How anyone could resent their parents was beyond Rei.

Rei sighed to himself. It was unfair of him to presume that. He really _did_ have no idea what had been the cause of Kai's unhappiness. The one thing that he did know was that Kai didn't do being petty; therefore, Kai _must_ have had good reason.

Plus, it was childish of him to presume that all parents were great. The little voice inside of him was adamant that any parents were better then none, but his more realistic mind told him that this was not so. He was not ignorant of the news and some of the terrible stories that came to light. Still though, Rei couldn't help but wonder the possibilities of 'what if'.

Without thinking, Rei buried his nose into the material of the shirt he wore. To his surprise the action soothed him, frowning; Rei moved his hand to lift the shirt to his nose and sniffed hesitantly.

_Kai_.

The faint, almost undetectable yet instantly recognisable scent reached him. Rei smiled and inhaled the scent again, silently thanking Kai. Even when Kai wasn't close by, the other had inexplicable knack of comforting him. Rei guessed it was something to do with the whole 'being in love' thing, otherwise he would've thought himself to be more then a little bit of a weirdo to be finding comfort in breathing in the presence of his boyfriend from his tee-shirt.

His smile grew as he stretched out and closed his eyes. He really was lucky. Kai loved him enough for two people. Kai took care of him. Kai told him when he was wrong. Kai helped him find the right path. Kai made him laugh. Most of all, Kai made him like himself, after all, if someone like Kai Hiwatari could love a little urchin like him, he couldn't be _that_ bad. Rei started to drift, finally letting his mind shut off.

It couldn't have been long after that when his light doze was broken by the sound of the door to his room opening and closing. Blinking tiredly, Rei sat up watching as the shadow moved quietly across the room to the other side of the bed.

Without invitation the owner of that shadow invited himself into Rei's bed and slid in besides him.

"Lie down," He ordered.

Rei blinked a couple more times before tiredly sinking back down into the covers, his back to the room invader. Seconds later, hands moved forwards to grasp as his hips, before sliding across to twine around his waist, one hand sliding up under his shirt to rest against his stomach.

"Get off!" Rei yelped. The body moved closer until it was pressed up against his back.

"Quiet down!" Came an annoyed grunt.

Rei moved his hand down to the other and made an attempt to shift it, "Seriously, let go!"

"What on Earth has gotten into you?

"Your hands are freezing, that's what!" Rei muttered.

"Oh," The hand seemed to retreat for a second, before it moved back into its original place. Rei was too tired to resist this time and just tried to ignore the feeling of chilled skin. He felt himself starting to drift again when he was jolted back into awareness due to the warm breath that travelled across his ear. "How about you help me warm them up then?" A tongue dipped into his ear for further emphasis. If Rei wasn't so exhausted, he would have shuddered in pleasure.

As it was, he was just really, _really_ tired.

"How about I not?" Rei murmured and buried his face further into the blankets.

"Come on kitty- cat, I'm cold and I want that gift you promised me," Kai whined, rubbing himself up against Rei's back to make his point clear.

Rei opened his eyes with effort and bit back a yawn, dully noting that Kai's hand had moved around to molest his behind. "Kai, I am _not_ having sex with you while your mother and father are four doors down the hall," he replied, voice husky with sleep, "and," he paused to yawn, "I would rather give you that gift when I'm not likely to fall asleep in the middle of giving it."

"But Rei! It's my birthday _now_." Kai demanded.

Rei closed his eyes, "Actually, it's not. It's past twelve." He mumbled.

"Fuck that," Kai spat, before he sighed and rested his head against Rei's shoulder. "We don't have to go all the way, just let me-"

"Kai! I just want to sleep! Sort yourself out if you're _that_ desperate, just let me sleep, _please_!" Rei begged, tiredness shortening his temper.

Kai seemed about to snap back when he suddenly thought better of it, realising that Rei's mood was due to the fact that he was tired. "All right. Sorry, I didn't mean to be so pushy." He said softly.

Rei smiled to himself and turned around to snuggle into Kai's side. "S'fine" he slurred, "Sorry for snapping at you."

Kai shifted his arm to rub Rei's side gently, this time to soothe him into sleep, "It's hard to do, but I guess I'll forgive you, in truth I only came in here because I felt lonely in bed alone. I guess I'm just too used to your presence." He smiled when he saw Rei chuckle, already half asleep. "Oh, hey, before you go to sleep, do you still have Dranzer on you?"

Rei nodded, "In my bag," he sighed.

"Okay," Kai slipped out from the bed and padded across the room, using the moonlight to find his way to the bag that Rei had previously cast aside. Picking it up, he moved to the bedside table and switched the lamp on. Rei's eyes scrunched up a little before relaxing again. Kai smiled again and got back under the covers, before settling the bag upon his lap and reaching in, searching around for his faithful blade. He withdrew his hand and angled the bag towards the light, and, spotting his target; he dipped his hand in and retrieved his blade. As he did so, something else caught his attention. Setting his blade upon the bedside table, he reached back in and picked it up.

He was surprised to find a white envelope with his name written in simple, black text across the front. He placed the bag back on the floor and returned his attention to his find. He glanced across to Rei, only to find him sound asleep.

He looked back at the envelope and turned it around in his hands, only to find it sealed. He flipped it round again, finding that the writing at the front taunted him. It was addressed to him, so then; didn't he have a right to open it? It couldn't be a card or a gift, as Rei had said, his birthday was over. Maybe it was something that Rei had forgotten? Perhaps. It could also be something that his mother had slipped in, but that seemed unlikely. The last option was that it was something that Rei was unwilling, or worried about giving to Kai. If that was the problem, Kai would sooner know then not know.

Hoping that Rei would not be angry with him later, Kai let his curiosity get the better of him. Carefully he opened the envelope and reached in, holding whatever it was up to the light, in order for him to read the writing upon it.

Kai's eyes widened and he looked across to Rei in shock.

Rei slept on, oblivious to the heaviness that had settled upon his boyfriend's heart.

* * *

Oooohhh! What does it saaaaaay! 

Thankfully, I've started writing the next bit and coursework is over, so it'll be done by next week.

**Also**: _A note on height difference_- In the series itself, Rei and Kai stay about the same height, however, when viewed side on, even in 'G-Rev' Kai is a fraction taller then Rei. Since I'm working on Kai being about 17, he would have had a growth spurt at around 16. Did Rei? Well... not really. People seem to like writing Rei to be taller then Kai, and if you want to, go right ahead! It's a free world, however, I've taken into account that Rei Chinese notedly short race, Kai Russian/Japanese (Russian) Notedly **tall** race.

Ergo Rei shortie, Kai medium/ slightly tall. He's still kinda short though. I mean look at when he was on Neo Borg... the little short arse.


	10. The Expansion of Blockage

For this chapter, I do not own the title. Though I do own the Refrain of Evangelion CD that the song is on. 

This chapter carries a warning- there is lots and lots of dialogue. Yes, this is the chapter where Kai's past is explained.

This is Kai's _actual_ past. Amazing right? No abbey, no torture... what has the world come to? However, as a point I'd like to say that I filled in some blanks. The parts up until Kai and his father blading together are things I've made up to follow the general manga and anime plots. The parts about the blading and onwards are all correct and taken directly from the plot.

**Random note**: A reviewer asked who Yuriy was. This is Yury (Yuriy/ Yuuri) Ivanov: other wise known as Tala. I adopted this name way back in my first fiction as...well... Tala doesn't sound very Russian. Neo Borg is also the original name of the Demolition Boys. Hope that helps!

**(Part 10)**_-The Expansion of Blockage_

_

* * *

_

"Hey there kiddo."

Rei blinked, raising his head with a start, a frown marring his delicate features when confusion swamped him. It took him a moment to realise where he was, before his eyes moved up to find Kai looming above him.

"Hi, what time is it?" he asked groggily, rubbing at his heavy eyes. Kai lay back and reached into the bag that still lay on the floor next to the bed, retrieving his mobile phone.

He unlocked his keypad and narrowed his eyes when the light from the screen momentarily blinded him. "Twenty past five," he replied after his eyes had come back into focus.

Rei scrunched his eyes closed in an attempt to lift some of the gritty feeling residing in them. Giving up, he yawned and threw himself across Kai's chest, burying his head into the sleeping shirt Kai wore. "Why in God's name have I woken up so early?" he grumbled.

Kai raised a hand, trailing it through some of Rei's loose hair, "Probably because you're unsettled. You've nearly woken up twice before. In fact, I said 'Are you awake?' and you said 'yeah', so I started talking to you and before I knew it, you were gone,"

"Eh? I don't remember that," Rei replied, yawning.

"Heh, I didn't think you would. I figured out that you were asleep all along after a minute." Kai replied, still messing with strands of Rei's hair.

Rei nodded, attempting to get back to sleep when a thought struck him. Raising his head, he peered at Kai. "How long have you been awake for?"

Kai shrugged, not once stopping in brushing Rei's hair. "I haven't really been asleep. I've just dozed a bit." His response caused Rei to frown and move his face closer in an attempt to see Kai better in the gloom.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess I was just thinking too much." Kai replied softly. He knew the answer would worry Rei, and sure enough, he felt the grip around his chest tighten protectively.

"About what? Is everything okay, Kai?"

Kai sighed and stopped running his hand through Rei's hair. "I was just thinking about… stuff in general, I suppose. My mom and dad, blading… you…"

Rei raised an eyebrow and backed off a little, "Me?" he questioned, his voice barely above a whisper. Had he done something wrong? Had he embarrassed Kai in front of his parents? He hoped to God that he hadn't put doubts in Kai's mind about their relationship.

"Yes you." Kai responded, sensing Rei's sudden anxiousness. He reached forwards and took Rei into his arms, pulling him against his chest, trying to ease his worries. He hadn't meant for it to come out like that. "Not in a bad way of course, never in a bad way, I was just…" Kai trailed off and Rei waited patiently, snuggled against Kai's chest and listening to his heart beat. "I was just thinking about how lucky I am." Kai said eventually. Rei raised his head from its resting place.

"Lucky?" Rei echoed.

Kai sent him a lazy smile that Rei could barely make out in the darkness. "Yeah, lucky." Kai assured, reaching out again to settle Rei's head back into place. A small space of time passed, and Kai was aware that Rei was still awake. Thinking it better now than later, Kai decided to breach the subject that had gotten him so deep into thought in the first place "Rei…how did you get those tickets?" Kai felt Rei stiffen against him.

Rei seemed about ready to play innocent, but quickly decided against it. With a defeated sigh, he sagged fully against Kai. "How'd you find out about them?"

"I went to fetch Dranzer from your bag and I spotted the envelope," He explained, resuming in running his fingers once again through the dark locks of Rei's hair. He paused, as if waiting for some kind of reaction from Rei. When none came, he took in a deep breath, sighing. "How come you didn't mention them to me?" He asked.

Rei curled further into him, "I- I was going to give them to you last night, when we had returned back to the hotel, but… well… we didn't go back did we?" Rei replied.

Kai closed his eyes, downhearted by the fact that Rei hadn't fully told him the truth, "And the other reason?" He pressed.

"I…" Rei trailed off, before finding the nerve to try again. "Once I saw what your parents had gotten you, Kai, how could I compete?" He said, sadness clear in his voice.

Kai frowned, "What do you mean?"

Rei looked up at him, trying to make out Kai's features in the darkness. "What do you think I mean Kai? Your parents got you a _box_. What did I get you? Some shitty little seat near the back row!" Rei's voice rose at the last part and Kai winced, disliking the disappointment in Rei's tone. "When I saw how happy you were to get those tickets, I decided that I would simply sell the ones I got you on. The last thing I wanted was for you to feel awkward about having to chose whose tickets you'd use, and I would have felt awful if you turned down such a fantastic opportunity to see the show that you've always wanted to see in such style, because you felt guilty about not accepting mine." Rei looked away, feeling guilty himself for letting Kai find out.

Kai stayed silent for a moment, staring up at the ceiling, as if in deep thought. Eventually, he spoke up, "So how did you get them? I thought that they were sold out months ago."

"Five months ago, give or take a couple of weeks." Rei admitted, "Me and Yuriy rang around a lot of places to try and get some tickets, but we weren't lucky enough to get our hands on any, so we both agreed to keep a look out for anything like extra dates, or people selling on, because I was desperate to get you tickets. I knew that it was close to your birthday, and I knew that you loved the music, so I decided that I _had_ to get them.  
Anyway, about four months ago, Yuriy phoned me and told me that someone was selling two spare tickets on Ebay, so we got together and bid on them. That's how I got them, though Yuriy obviously helped me out a lot." Rei concluded.

Kai felt touched at the kindness and determination that Rei had shown, all for his sake. However, one thing concerned him. "Rei? If you were bidding on tickets to a sold out concert, a bidding war must have started. The price wasn't _too_ high was it?"

Rei buried his face back into Kai's shirt. "I had some money put aside, and Yuriy lent me the rest, and I paid him back ages ago."

"You did all of that for me?" Kai asked in wonder, his heart swelling with emotion. He somehow managed to keep from bursting into song and swinging Rei around. He _really_ didn't need that kind of reputation.

"Of course I did, you deserve nothing less." Rei smiled against him, "Besides, Yuu helped too. I owe a lot to him. He wanted to see it too, but he put all of his efforts into helping me. Maybe we could invite him to your box?"

Kai smiled to himself and toyed with some of Rei's hair. "Maybe."

With that, both fell silent, though neither felt tired enough to sleep. After some time, Kai decided to voice what his mind had been dwelling upon.

"Rei?" he whispered. Rei responded with a 'hmmmn' and he continued, "Would you really do anything for me?"

Rei raised his head, surprised by the strange comment. He stared at Kai, trying to discern some fragment of what could have caused Kai to ask such a thing. "Of course," he answered truthfully, when he found none.

Kai smiled to himself and shifted his arms to embrace Rei tighter when he settled back onto his chest. "Then maybe it's time that I give back a little." He announced.

"Give back?" Rei asked, his confusion clear.

Kai nodded, "Yes, give back." He sighed, and rubbed at Rei's shoulder blades idly, "You give me everything you are without hesitation, yet it's taken introducing you to my parents to get me to realise that I don't do the same for you." Rei seemed about to speak, probably to deny Kai's words, but Kai interrupted him, "No, Rei. I'm not wrong. I know all about you. I know that I can rely on you for anything that you can give me, but I realised earlier, that you don't know all about me, and that makes me feel… I don't know… dishonest I guess, and unfair to you, and I don't want to be. I want for you to be able to know me as well as I know you. I just want you to know. I never meant to keep my family life separate from my life with you. I didn't even realise that I was doing it until I actually thought about it when I was lying here awake."

"I don't mind, Kai." Rei whispered.

Kai's mouth twisted into a half smile, "Oh, I know that, but I'm sure that you still want to know. Especially since my dad probably told you some stuff about himself."

Rei intended to deny what Kai had said, but his curiosity won him over. He nodded, the sensation of his hair tickling the skin of Kai's collar bone. "Only if you want to tell me." He spoke up, subtly disguising his eagerness to know more about Kai.

"Sure," Kai took in a deep breath and let it out as a sigh, "Just don't be expecting some kind of novel here. There's not really that much to tell." He warned.

"I don't mind, Kai. As long as it's your story, I'll be happy." Rei said supportively.

Kai nodded and began. "Well. I was born and raised here, in Moscow, because that is where my parents were living at the time. By the time I was about seven, I found myself in Japan more then here; since I was required to be introduced to the company my grandfather owns and let it become a part of my every day life. When I was ten, we moved there altogether, living in an old- fashioned Japanese estate that my Grandfather owned. I never really saw my Grandfather very much, since he was so busy, and, as mama told me, he had become even more withdrawn since my Grandmother died.

"Anyway," Kai continued, "it was around that time that my dad got into something called Beyblades. He introduced me to them and helped me learn how to use them. I guess it became our favourite pastime. My dad loved Beyblades, and I loved playing with him, though he was far better then I.

"Over time, dad started putting efforts into developing blades. I used to spend hours with him, sitting in one of the development rooms, watching him as he enthusiastically designed and told me about new attack rings and spin systems. I just remember thinking that I had the greatest dad in the world. Dad was my best friend, dad spent time with me, dad asked for my opinions, unlike mama, who poured all of her efforts into her work. Dad was really all that I had, I guess. I really wasn't one for rich living and all that, so I latched onto him." Kai paused for a moment, smiling to himself at the memory. Rei waited silently for him to continue.

"When I turned eleven he gave me what he had been working on for all of that time. It was probably the best gift I'd ever received."

"Dranzer." Rei stated.

Kai nodded, "Yeah. I got Suzaku a little after, but my father gave me my original Dranzer bey. After that, we carried on blading and I tried harder, determined to win against him some day." Kai broke off from his explanation and sighed heavily.

"And then one day, my grandfather called us into his office. Mama was already there and took me into her arms. I had no clue what was going on, only that my grandfather wasn't pleased. And then, he just started yelling at my dad. It was so scary to me, to see my father, the greatest man in the world just standing there, letting someone rant at him like that. I couldn't understand why at the time, or what was going on, but my grandfather made it very clear that he was infuriated by the fact that my father had focused all of his attentions onto 'children's spinning tops', rather then the company itself. More so, he was angered by the fact that my dad had filled my head will silly notions and children's games, when I should have been started on the path to understanding how the company was run. I realise now that my grandfather was concerned over the fact that his heir and his heir's heir didn't seem to have what it took to continue his life's work, or even, didn't seem the remotest bit concerned by it. All I could see at the time was the absolute _hate_ that he held for my father's passion, his _dream-_ Beyblades." Kai paused and closed his eyes tightly.

"So he made my father chose. The company or his dream." Kai smiled sadly. "You can guess which one he chose. I should have known before he opened his mouth. He always said that all he wanted in life was to see the smiling faces of children as they played with his Beyblades. Still though, at the time, I just didn't understand. I looked at him, and I knew that his choice was more then that. To me it was a choice between those children who he wanted to see smiling… or me.

"He chose the other children." He whispered. The shifting of Rei's head told him that the younger was looking up at him, concerned by the sudden emotion in Kai's voice.

Kai stayed silent a while, collecting his thoughts. He knew that he had to conclude this. No. He felt that he _needed_ to finish this. More for himself then for Rei. He needed to talk about himself for once. Needed to convey his deepest thoughts and fears.

And he knew that he could, perhaps for the first time. He knew that Rei would not judge him.

"It's something that I will never forget." He continued, "The sudden silence in the room, it chilled me, even if I was too young to fully understand, I _knew_ that that moment was something… pivotal. I remember that I held my breath, and I remember that I nearly chocked on it when dad looked at me out of the corner of his eye. He looked so apologetic for a second.

"And then he left." Kai's grip on Rei tightened, "He swept out of the office, with a purpose that I'd never seen before. As if he was free to finally dedicate himself to what he desired to. And I wanted to go with him. I wanted to be with him always. I wanted to play our games. I wanted to see his face glow with pride when I would finally beat him… but I was held back. I found myself in my grandfather's arms, struggling to get out of his grip, screaming for my dad, but he just kept walking. My grandfather hissed at me, told me that my father was a loser. That he had abandoned both of us for a foolish dream. Mama just watched him leave and turned away when I looked to her for help. I could see that she was upset… It was that moment, everything I held for my father shattered. My adoration turned to hatred. The rejection I felt in that instant. The worthlessness… I couldn't understand how he could just leave me behind, as if I meant nothing…

"That day, I decided that I would punish him for what he had made me feel… what I was _still_ feeling. I would turn those smiles on other children's faces to tears as I crushed their blades to dust. I promised that I would get my revenge; I would destroy all of my fathers beloved Beyblades and I would destroy his dream and make him regret ever choosing them over me. For leaving me behind…" Kai's voice caught, and he found, to his utter shock that tears had welled in his eyes. Rei silent for all of this time, reached up to his face, and stroked his cheek with his thumb, soothing him.

"It seems childish now," Kai continued, "but I was so frustrated at the time, and I was so _desperate_. All I could think was that my father loved his toys more then he loved me. So I… lost control I guess. My behaviour was awful, and without any parental care or guidance and in control of too much power and wealth, left to my own devices, I went completely out of control. I formed the Blade Sharks and went around picking on other kids and destroying their blades. I am ashamed to say that I got some kind of perverse satisfaction when they'd sob over their broken blades. It was as if I had scored another win against my father…

"Anyway, one day I met a kid called Takao. I thought him just another kid to crush, but, to my surprise he seemed determined not to give up, and when I looked at him I saw… I saw… _something_. Something that I used to feel, back when I used to blade with my dad. I realised after that it was love. Love for the sport. I found that it only increased my bitterness, which was why I was so terse with you lot when we first met and joined together, because it was something that had been torn away from me" Kai shrugged, and smiled up at Rei, though he could only see the blackness of his shape. "But time passed, and I grew up finally. I realised that my actions of those three years I had gone around enacting my vengeance had been nothing more then my own childishness making me bratty and unnecessarily spiteful. You all helped me learn the error of my ways of course. With you- my team, I learned once again what it was to love what I was doing. Slowly but surely, though it still hurt, I could- to some extent- admire my dad for following his dream. I know that it takes a certain kind of courage to do such a thing. Ironically, it was that thought that gave me the guts to finally tell you that I liked you, way back last year, and the results have made me happy. I knew that eventually, I would be able to truly understand how my father had felt, all that time ago. Still though, old habits die hard. I'm having to re-learn what it's like to have a mother and father and it's difficult, but it's up to us to try right? That is something that you have taught me."

Rei looked mildly surprised at that. "I have?"

Kai nodded, "Yeah. If it wasn't for you, God knows what I'd be like now. You've not only made me happy, you've helped me see just how important it is to not take your family for granted. I…" Kai paused suddenly, as if unsure about what he was saying. He collected himself and continued. "I know that it would never be the same as having your own, Rei, but… if you want of course… well... my family could be yours. I know that my parents are already very fond of you, and I'm more then willing to share. If you wanted to, you could look to them as your own. And I…" Kai cleared his throat, self-conscious at his unusually romantic gesture, "I want you to know that I will always be family to you. One day I will ask you to marry me, and while it will definitely be some time away, I plan to honour that promise. I don't want you ever to feel like you're lacking in something. I guess I just want you to know that."

"Kai!" Rei whispered, his voice heavy. Probably under the strain of fighting back an embarrassing emotional outburst. To stop himself from opening his mouth and saying something stupid, or worse- collapse into Kai's arms as a sobbing tangle of limbs and hair, Rei chose the best way to shut his mind off.

With a gentle smirk, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Kai's, wasting no time in working the others mouth open to show him just how much Kai's words meant to him in a lingering kiss. They exchanged soft, playful touches within the confines of their joined mouths for several minutes until, eventually; Rei broke away and placed a quick peck upon Kai's still slightly parted lips.

"Maybe I should make romantic gestures more often," Kai suggested, a hint of a smirk upon his lips.

Rei rolled his eyes and slung a leg across the other, wrapping it neatly about Kai's waist as he settled his head comfortably back into the niche the space between Kai's neck and shoulder offered. "If you do, I'll worry that you're not feeling alright and then you really wouldn't get any off me. I'd be frightened that you were carrying something contagious."

"My God, Rei. Stop! You'll make me melt into a Kai puddle if you keep spinning such beautiful words, you hopeless romantic, you." Kai made a show of begging.

Rei laughed and snuggled into him. "Well, my _darling_ how's this for romance; the second we get home, I am sending the rest of the team to the cinema and putting on that kitty outfit you love so much. And then… well… I'll adhere to any wish that you have, my master." He purred.

Kai grinned and closed his eyes. "Yes, that is _definitely_, _my_ kind of romance!"

* * *

Had enough of the talking and the innuendo? 

Well tough... there is more innuendo to come in the final installment, aptly titled- The prologue.


	11. Mommy and Daddy

Well, here bee the final chapter. Not too bad considering that it was initially meant to be a one-shot ;

**

* * *

**

**(Epilogue)**

With his mind settled, Kai started as the sound of a door opening roused him from his dreams, more surprised by the fact that he had at some point drifted off, rather than the fact that the door to the room was opening. Still, he confronted the problem like a man- by blinking bewilderedly at the shape framed by the doorway, dully waiting for his world to come into focus.

"Morning boys!" The over excited voice cut into Kai's sleep clouded brain, bringing him out of his daze.

"Nrrghh," Rei moaned, squinting against the light and buried his head into Kai's chest. In automatic reaction, Kai tightened his grip on Rei's torso, and tried throwing a glare at the nuisance. Unfortunately, tired eyes seemed determined to undermine him on that one, leaving him blinking to try and keep them open.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Alexia asked, stepping into the room. Kai bit back a shout when she flopped onto the foot of the bed, grinning at Rei. The boy in question frowned and tentatively opened his eyes, shuddering suddenly when a yawn forced its way out of him.

"Yes, you did." Kai snapped, sitting up in bed. Rei was caught by surprise at the sudden action and found his head- previously pillowed on Kai's chest- now buried in Kai's lap. Both bladers froze, blushes erupting on their faces and Rei threw himself backwards, away from the offending lap, with a mortified squeak.

Rather then have the good grace to look away, Alexia burst into fits of laughter, unfazed when her red- faced son sent her a fiery glare. Rei occupied himself with playing with the corner of the blanket.

"I wonder how I _knew_ that you'd end up in here, Kai?" His mother asked with a grin when she finished laughing.

Kai snorted and looked away. "Why did you wake us up anyway?" he questioned, seeking a different approach to getting through to his mother.

"Oh, I remember now!" She smiled, not bothered by the fact that Kai wasn't even looking at her. "It's about eleven, and I was wondering if you were planning on going back soon."

Kai glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Oh? You were so eager for us to stay last night, and now you want to get rid of us?" Kai's voice dripped with mock hurt.

Alexia's bright grin didn't fade, "Of course not! You can stay for as long as you want, I was just thinking about your team, is all. I figured that you'd want to get back to them soon."

Kai pondered this and found it to be a fair assessment. Nodding once at his mother, he stood up and stretched. "I'll be in the bathroom then." With that comment, he was off, padding towards the rooms en suite.

Alexia watched him go, before whirling her smile upon Rei. "So tell me, honey. How long did it take him to come here? Less than half an hour, or more?"

Rei met her gaze, eyes alight with faint confusion. He scowled, trying to recall about how long he had lain in bed pondering, last night, before Kai had entered his room. "Erm… I can't be sure, because I was dozing for a while, but I think it was about twenty minutes?" Rei figured that honesty was the best policy when dealing with potential mother-in-laws.

To his absolute surprise, Alexia let out a short cheer and clapped her hands together in excitement. "Oh, wonderful!"

Rei blushed once again and cleared his throat, "Erm, Mrs Hiwatari? Didn't you _not_ want Kai in my room?"

"Well, yes, but dearheart, you know Kai as well as we do, and I think we all knew that Kai wouldn't stay put in his room, _especially_ since I told him to!" Alexia smirked in a frightening reflection of Kai's own trademarked smirk. "So, his dad and I had a little…friendly wager on how long it would take Kai to loose his patience and stomp here. I said less then half an hour, he said, less then an hour, more then half an hour. It looks like I won!" She announced happily. Rei only gawped at her.

Kai of course, took great offence to this and stormed out of the bathroom. "What kind of parents place bets on their own son?" Kai raged, waving his toothbrush around in an almost threatening action.

"Ones that know their son well enough to win," Alexia grinned. Kai seemed ready to respond, but shrugged at the last minute and wheeled back into the en-suite bathroom.

Rei smiled and watched him, amused with the scene, before he started and turned to Alexia.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to make you jump," she said, her fingers delicately wound in a few strands of Rei's hair. "I just wanted to touch your hair. It looks so silky! And it feels it too. I never really had a chance to look at it yesterday, but it really is lovely." Rei blushed, causing Alexia to chuckle. "Ah, Rei. I am a woman. I cannot help, but to play with hair. Especially when it's nicer then my own." With that, she ceased caressing the jet locks and stood up. "I'll leave you to get ready." She announced, before leaning in close to Rei and dropped her voice to ensure that Kai couldn't hear. "You know Rei. My boy couldn't have found a lovelier girl then you, even if he tried. You really do _know_ him. Don't you?" Rei gulped lightly, and nodded, taken aback by the compliment, surprised that Kai's mother was more then okay with him being male, rather then female. Alexia smiled and reached up, ruffling his hair in a maternal gesture. "Then my son is luckier then we had ever hoped he'd be." She leaned in again and placed a gentle kiss to Rei's forehead. Then, with an impish grin, she pranced out of the room.

Rei stared after her, unaware that he had lifted a hand to touch at the spot the women had kissed, until Kai walked back into the room.

"Why are you doing that?" Kai gave him a strange look. In return, Rei smiled to himself and rose from the bed, moving over towards Kai, who regarded him suspiciously. When Rei placed a soft, brief kiss upon his lips, he blinked in surprise. "What was that for?" he asked.

Rei simply smiled happily, looking as if he had found something special for the very first time. "Nothing. I'm going to get ready." He said and headed towards the bathroom.

An hour later and they stood ready to depart, stomachs filled with late breakfast- though Kai's mother had urged them to take packed lunches, complete with sporks with them- saying their final goodbyes.

Rei stood off, slightly to the side so that he would not impede upon his lover's farewell to his parents. He watched, feeling a tiny pang of pain as Kai –with no small amount of trepidation- shuffled towards his mother, and was immediately enveloped in her arms as she near threw herself at him, hugging him so tightly, Rei feared that he'd suffocate.

"You take care of yourself!" She murmured.

"I will mama," Kai replied.

"And call me more often! If there's _anything_ you need, anything, you call me!"

"I will mama,"

"And don't leave it so long next time," All caught the waver of tears in her voice. To Rei's surprise, Kai smiled and raised his own hands, briefly returning the hug.

"I won't mama, I promise." As he pulled away Susumu stepped up behind him and patted him on the back. Though Kai tried to fight it, he couldn't help but grin as man and son clasped hands.

"You still owe me a Beybattle, Kai. We need to see if you'll ever be able to beat me with that turkey of yours."

Kai's grin didn't falter as he shook the hand once, "We'll see, Dad. We'll see." They relinquished their grip on each other and the family turned expectantly to Rei. Smiling despite himself, Rei stepped forwards.

"It was great to finally meet you, Mr and Mrs Hiwatari." He gave a formal bow, "thank you very much for having m-" The rest of Rei's words were muffled as he found himself nestled firmly in the arms of Kai's mother. Taken aback by surprise, Rei froze.

"Call us by our names, there's no need to stand on ceremony." Alexia whispered, "It was a pleasure having you here sweetheart. I meant what I said this morning." She rushed, her voice still laden with unshed tears. The sudden weight of a hand on his head cause Rei to whirl about- at least as much as he could in the confines of Alexia's arms.

Towering above him stood Susumu, smiling down at him and ruffling his hair, much like Kai's mother had done earlier. "Yeah, drop by whenever you'd like. Next time, we won't place bets on how long it takes for Kai to visit your room. Honest." Rei laughed and looked at the two, before shifting his gaze towards Kai. His heart swelled when Kai nodded, a happy smile upon his lips. Closing his eyes, Rei bathed in the new sensations, making his heart tremble within his chest. He hugged the slight frame of Alexia to him, revelling in the feeling of something new and wonderful- the love of parents.

Somewhat reluctantly, Rei pulled away. Biting back tears, he smiled at them both.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. Alexia and Susumu… I hope to see you soon." He bowed once again and allowed Kai to lead him away. They waved their goodbyes from the car and made their way back to the helipad. Once boarded, they sat mostly in silence for the majority of the journey, both reflecting upon the events of the past day. For Rei, his was a learning experience, and he felt that he had come out of this with a peace of mind he had not thought possible. Further more, the visit had given him new knowledge and experiences that -to him- were priceless.

The sound of Kai's mobile phone going off drew Rei from this thoughts and he glanced at Kai.

"Email." Kai stated. Rei nodded once.

"Who from?" he asked.

"Yuriy." Kai responded.

"Yuriy? Was he asking how it went?"

"Yes, and he was also saying that he would very much love to have my tickets to 'Dear Friends'."

Rei looked at the ground, not wishing for Kai to see his sadness. "Good idea, he did help me get those tickets after all."

Kai snorted and looked away, smiling. "Tch, you think I'd give him my good tickets? I'm not that kind hearted Rei." Rei looked back up at him, confused. "No, Yuriy can have my crappy box seats."

Rei's eyes widened what Kai had implied. "But, Kai! The box seats are-"

"-not the seats that I want. Simple as." Kai finished. Rei seemed about to speak, but thought better of it, knowing that Kai had made his mind up.

"Thank you." He whispered, a happy smile playing across his lips. Kai ignored the comment, but carried on smirking.

Twenty minutes later, they touched down. Quickly, they transferred from helicopter to taxi, since weather conditions were not good enough for the helicopter to land safely outside their hotel.

Once they were settled in the back seat, Kai drew Rei to him, wrapping his arms about his middle.

"So, was it as bad as you thought it would be kiddo?" Kai asked, nuzzling Rei's hair.

Rei beamed, though Kai could not see it. "No. it wasn't." An understatement, but the simple truth.

"Good. Now, how are we going to get the children out of the suite for a few hours? If I remember, you promised something about you being my personal slave and you wearing that special suit, kitty-cat."

Rei only laughed, snuggling deeper in his lover's arms and turning his mind onto plans to send 'the children' as Kai referred to them, to go and see a nice, long, _epic_ movie.

**Teh endo desu!**

**

* * *

**

And there you have it. The conclusion. I dearly hoped that you enjoyed it! I'm considering doing an AU next, though it's taken me about a week to do one page, so I'm not too sure with how that will progress.

Oh and random, but my other fiction **A couple to all but themselves**, is actually a one-shot. Eheh, I thought that that was clear due to the fact that Mao pretty much spelled out an entire fanfiction in one of her tirades.


End file.
